Car broken, heart broken
by ghmarta
Summary: Damon, decidido a dejar su pasado atrás, toma su Camaro y conduce sin rumbo fijo. Sin saberlo, sus pasos le dirigen a Forks, donde se enfrentará al mayor reto de su vida: ser correspondido en el amor. AU (todos humanos) Para mayores de 18
1. Capítulo 1

**Hacía tiempo que quería escribir un crossover Twilight-The vampire diaries, pero no sabía cómo plantearlo. Ahora, con eso de que Ian y Nikki están juntos, tengo la excusa perfecta para escribir uno.**

**Antes de nada, quiero dejar claro que soy Delena y que la relación de Ian con Nikki no va a cambiar eso, ya que una cosa es la vida real y otra la ficción.**

**A mí me gustaba la pareja que hacían Nian, pero tras su ruptura vi cómo sus vidas tomaban rumbos distintos y cómo superaban esa relación. Cuando me enteré de que Ian había empezado a salir con Nikki me alegré mucho por él, porque me parecía que ya era hora de que rehiciese su vida y no podía haber elegido una mejor persona con la que hacerlo, ya que Nikki me cae genial. Si ellos son felices estando como están, ¿por qué nosotros vamos a negarles su felicidad? Además, hay que reconocer que Somereed son adorables *-***

…

**Y, dicho esto, procedo a hablar del fic:**

**Sinopsis: Damon, decidido a dejar su pasado atrás, toma su Camaro y conduce sin rumbo fijo. Sin saberlo, sus pasos le dirigen a Forks, donde se enfrentará al mayor reto de su vida: ser correspondido en el amor.**

**Rating: +18**

**Crossover Twlight – The Vampire Diaries**

**AU (todos humanos)**

**Dosalie (Damon-Rosalie) **

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen. Los de TVD pertenecen a L.J. Smith y a The CW, mientras que los de Twlight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

**Este fic está dedicado a la gente del post Ian Somerhalder: Our Captain Planet del foro de Formula TV por darme la idea.**

**Espero que os guste a todos los que lo leáis! :)**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_01_

Damon necesitaba salir de Mystic Falls. Irse y no volver atrás jamás. Seguir aferrándose a ese lugar y, sobre todo, seguir aferrándose a la idea de conquistar el amor de Elena, no le hacía ningún bien. Ya había desperdiciado demasiados años de su vida sufriendo por la novia de su hermano. Había llegado el momento de avanzar y, para eso, debía cortar de raíz con su pasado y comenzar una nueva vida en otro lugar.

Sin saber muy bien a dónde debía dirigirse, el chico tomó su coche y condujo sin rumbo fijo, sabiendo que fuese el lugar al que fuese, peor no podría irle la cosa.

Estuvo viajando durante días, dirigiéndose hacia el noroeste del país sin saber muy bien por qué. Se pasaba el día en la carretera, parando solo para repostar gasolina y comer y, cuando llegaba la noche, paraba a dormir en el algún motel de carretera.

Al llegar al Estado de Washington se dio cuenta de que había cruzado medio país en un tiempo récord y que era momento de hacer una parada. En el desvío entre dos pueblos, al chico le llamó la atención que sobre el cartel de uno de ellos estuviese apoyado un cuervo bastante más grande de lo normal. Damon, a quien siempre le había fascinado esta ave, pensó que era una señal y decidió tomar esa ruta y, al adentrarse en el pueblo, vio un cartel que ponía:

_**Bienvenidos a Forks.**_

Acababa de entrar en el pueblo cuando su apreciado Camaro perdió velocidad y empezó a salir humo del motor.

Rápidamente, el chico aparcó el coche en el arcén y abrió el capó para revisar el problema. Lo bueno era que tenía arreglo, pero necesitaba un mecánico para volver a ponerlo en marcha y dudaba que hubiese uno tan pegado a los límites del pueblo.

"_Genial"_ se quejó él mentalmente, _"Estoy atrapado en medio de la nada"_

Damon sacó su móvil para llamar a una grúa pero al parecer se había quedado sin batería, algo comprensible dado que no había prestado interés en el teléfono en días.

El chico comprendió que si quería encontrar ayuda, tendría que ir a buscarla. Y eso implicaba dejar su coche totalmente a merced de posibles ladrones y delincuentes.

Estaba tan centrado en encontrar los pros y los contras sobre qué dejar allí su coche, que no se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía hasta que escuchó un claxon.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, hijo? –le preguntó un señor de avanzada edad, quien conducía una vieja camioneta.

-Mi coche ha decidido tomarse unas vacaciones –le explicó Damon, dedicándole al hombre una amable sonrisa-. No me vendría mal un mecánico.

-Hay un taller muy bueno por aquí, y no está muy lejos. Podría llevarte.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable.

El hombre se percató de la mirada de pena que le dedicó Damon al coche e intuyó lo que estaba pensando.

-Puedes dejarlo donde está, este lugar es muy tranquilo. La delincuencia no es muy común por aquí.

Damon asintió no muy convencido pero más tranquilo de saber eso. Al subir a la camioneta, el hombre se le presentó como Harry Clearwater. Por lo visto, el hombre pertenecía a una antigua tribu Quileute que se había asentado en una reserva en las costas de Forks en 1855.

-¿Sabías que hay una leyendo que dice que los Quileute descendemos de los lobos? –le contó el hombre a Damon.

-Vaya, eso es increíble –dijo el chico, muy fascinado con la historia que estaba oyendo.

El anciano Clearwater le estuvo contando más historias sobre su tribu durante el viaje, deteniéndose cuando llegaron a su destino.

-Aquí es, chico.

A Damon le hubiese encantado que el viaje fuese más largo para poder así seguir oyendo las leyendas Quileute, pero tuvo que aceptar que el tiempo había terminado.

-Muchas gracias por el viaje –agradeció el chico de corazón-, y también por las historias. Me he quedado con ganas de escuchar más.

-Tal vez la próxima vez que nos veamos.

"_Si todos los de este pueblo son tan amables, me va a gustar estar por aquí" _sonrió Damon para sí.

Tras despedirse del anciano, el chico se dirigió al taller que le indicó este, el cual se llamaba _"Cullen e hijos"_. Al entrar en el local, se extrañó de no ver a nadie.

-¿¡Hola!? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

Al no esperárselo, Damon dio un brinco de susto cuando de detrás de un coche cercano apareció alguien. Se trataba de una chica rubia de pelo largo ligeramente ondulado, el cual estaba recogido en un moño al estar trabajando. Esta vestía un mono de trabajo tan increíblemente sexy que le realzaba sus turgentes pechos. Unas manchas de grasa y aceite de coche en su ropa completaban esa imagen tan erótica.

-¿Te he asustado? -preguntó ella con tono de burla.

-Para nada -mintió él-. Soy Damon Salvatore.

-Rosalie Hale.

-En la fachada pone "_Cullen e hijos_".

-Genial, me alegra que sepas leer. Y, ahora, ¿que querías, Damon?

"_Una chica con carácter, me gusta"_ pensó él para sí.

-Mi coche me ha dejado tirado.

-Está bien, deja que coja la grúa y vamos a por él.

Cuando Rosalie vio el coche que estaba aparcado en el arcén, abrió los ojos como platos por la ilusión de ver un auténtico _Chevrolet Camaro SS Convertible_ de 1969. Damon, consciente del impacto que causó sobre ella, sonríe triunfal y con cierto aire de chulería.

-¿No estás muy lejos de casa? –preguntó la chica, al ver que la matrícula del coche era del Estado de Virginia.

-Esa es la idea –dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros, conteniendo las ganas de decir que ya no sabía dónde estaba su casa realmente.

-Eres un aventurero, ¿eh?

-Solo quería despejarme, cambiar de aires.

-Y tanto que lo has hecho, Forks es el lugar más húmedo de los Estados Unidos. Y más te vale comprarte ropa más abrigada si pretendes quedarte por aquí un tiempo –le sugirió al ver la fina camisa que llevaba el chico-, estos días de sol son muy extraños aquí, lo normal es que haga un frío tremendo y que llueva y nieve mucho.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Rosalie abrió el capó del coche e hizo un breve chequeo.

-Tiene arreglo, ¿no? –preguntó él con cierto nerviosismo ante la posibilidad de que no fuese así.

-Tendría que mirarlo mejor en el taller, aquí no tengo las herramientas adecuadas.

El chico asintió y, tras insistir en ayudar enganchar el coche en la grúa, ambos regresaron al taller, donde Rosalie volvió a inspeccionar el vehículo.

-Es un modelo muy antiguo y necesitará piezas nuevas, pero creo que podré con él.

-¿Tú vas a arreglar mi coche? –preguntó Damon incrédulo.

-Pues claro, soy la mejor en esto de por aquí. ¿A caso temes dejar a tu _bebé_ a manos de una chica? –le dijo ella con burla, molesta por la reacción del chico.

-No, pero... No te ofendas, pero eres una cría.

Según los cálculos de Damon, la chica tendría que tener a lo sumo 20 años. Era demasiado joven para saber reparar un coche tan antiguo como el suyo.

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero soy lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que hago. Y sé que puedo reparar tu coche.

-Está bien, te daré un voto de confianza y dejaré a mi _bebé_ en tus manos... –dijo el chico, utilizando la broma de ella en contra de esta-. Pero solo si me dejas participar en la reparación.

-De eso nada, esto no es una escuela. No se admiten mirones.

-Pues entonces, llevaré mi Camaro a otro sitio.

Damon había visto cómo miraba la chica su coche y sabía que no podría resistirse a ceder ante su amenaza.

-Hazlo -fingió ella indiferencia.

-Tu misma... –dijo él dando media vuelta.

-¡Espera! –le pidió Rosalie pocos segundos después.

El chico se giró de nuevo hacia ella, luciendo una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Hay trato?

-Si, hay trato –accedió esta a regañadientes, sellando el acuerdo estrechando las manos.

Sus personalidades eran tan fuertes y similares que chocan mucho, pero ninguno de los dos podía negar la increíble sensación que les produjo el cosquilleo que recorrió sus cuerpos al tocar al otro. Ambos lo achacaron al innegable atractivo físico que sentían por el otro, ¿pero y si era algo más que eso?

-Por cierto… -dijo él al poco rato-. ¿Alguna sugerencia de un sito de por aquí donde pueda alojarme?

-¿Alguna preferencia?

"_Tu cama"_ pensó el chico de inmediato, quien tuvo que sacudir fuertemente la cabeza para eliminar esa idea de su mente.

-Creo que el poco dinero que me queda me lo tendré que gastar en el coche, así que cuanto más barato sea el sitio, mejor.

Rosalie tuvo que pararse a pensar un momento antes de contestar:

-Bueno, hay un motel no muy lejos de aquí. No es gran cosa, pero al menos no hay chinches en las camas ni nada de eso.

-Así que un motel, ¿eh? –sonrió él de forma burlona, para después hablar de forma insinuante-. ¿Hay alguna doble intención en esa propuesta?

-Sí que la hay –le respondió ella con voz sensual, acercándose peligrosamente al chico hasta acabar hablando muy cerca de sus labios-, que te llegue el dinero para pagar la reparación del Camaro –dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa al ver cómo Damon había caído en su juego, separándose de él hasta alcanzar una distancia prudente y tomar un tono serio y de advertencia-. Porque por mucho que me guste la idea de reparar este coche, me niego a pagarlo de mi bolsillo.

-Motel, entonces –murmuró el chico tras tragar saliva fuertemente debido a la excitación de momentos antes.

Tras sacar sus escasas pertenencias del maletero del Camaro, Damon acompañó a la rubia fuera.

-Me niego a montarme en _eso_ –se quejó él al ver a la chica montarse en un _BMW M3_ convertible rojo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi coche?

-Es un coche deportivo.

-Sí, ¿algún problema?

-Que tiene un bollo en la parte trasera y dudo que sea de estar aparcado tranquilamente. A ti te gusta correr con el coche.

-¿A ti no?

-Me gusta la velocidad, cuando el que conduce soy yo.

Harta de sus quejas, la chica decidió dejar las cosas bien claras:

-O montas o te coges un taxi. Y te advierto que, aunque Forks sea un pueblo perdido en el bosque, los taxis son igual de caros que en tu querido Mystic Falls.

Damon bufó mosqueado por esa amenaza, pero no le quedó otra que acceder. Por suerte para él, ella decidió aquel día no correr demasiado.

Ya en el motel, el chico alquiló una habitación y tuvo que pagar por una semana por adelantado porque el dueño de aquello era un tipo muy desconfiado.

Rosalie le ayudó a llevar las cosas a arriba, donde estaban las habitaciones. Ambos se pararon en el descansillo frente a la puerta de la habitación y, antes de abrirla, la chica siente unas ganas locas de irse de allí.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-De eso nada –la retuvo él agarrándola del brazo cuando esta intentó marcharse-. Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que no vea a dónde me has traído.

Ella suspiró sintiéndose pillada. Era cierto que el sitio, dentro de lo que cabía, no era tan malo, pero aun así no es que fuese una maravilla. Por eso, había intentado irse antes de que el chico le acusase de haberle engañado o algo.

Con algo de miedo de lo que encontrarían dentro, ambos entraron en la habitación. Solo cuando Damon encendió la luz, pudieron ver que a pesar de ser algo pequeño, el sitio no parecía ser tan malo. El mobiliario era escaso, haciendo una mesa plegable y dos sillas de madera algo hechas polvo haciendo las veces de comedor. A parte de eso, había un pequeño ropero sin perchas y con una de las puertas medio aflojadas y apunto de caerse y una cama que, para su sorpresa, era amplia para tratarse de una individual. Solo había otra habitación, que era el cuarto de baño, donde había una bañera algo estrecha, un retrete, un lavabo y un pequeño espejo.

-Pues no está tan mal –sonrió la chica satisfecha, ya que Damon no podría quejarse de su elección.

-Eso ya lo veremos si mañana me levanto sin picaduras de chinches. O si cuando me duche sale el agua caliente. O por lo menos agua limpia…

-Creo que pides demasiado para lo que has pagado por esto –rió ella divertida al verle tan preocupado.

Se notaba que Damon no estaba muy acostumbrado a estar falto de lujo y resultaba muy divertido verle en una situación como esta.

-Ahora sí que sí, me voy. Me paso mañana temprano por la mañana a recogerte para empezar a ponernos manos a la obra –dijo ella con sonrisa pícara, jugando con el doble sentido de la frase para picar al chico.

-Lo estoy deseando –respondió él del mismo modo, siguiéndole el juego.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Gracias por leer el primer capítulo de esta locura mía particular. Advierto que no sé cuándo voy a poder actualizar, ya que con este fic ya son 4 los que estoy publicando al mismo tiempo. Además, estoy escribiendo otros 13 fics de TVD que espero que vean la luz pronto.**


	2. Capítulo 2

_02_

Damon se despertó al día siguiente descansado y agradecido de que su cama no estuviese "habitada" por nadie más, refiriéndose con esto a las chinches que temió que podría tener el colchón. La cosa mejoró cuando comprobó que la ducha tenía agua caliente. Aunque, como no sabía cuánto tardaría en tomar un café bien cargado, decidió darse una ducha fría para espabilarse.

Antes de lo provisto, llamaron a su puerta. Al abrir, se encontró con Rosalie, quien llevaba unos vaqueros azul oscuro ajustados y una blusa blanca que le dejaba un bonito escote. El chico se obligó a dejar de mirar sus pechos para mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos azules casi violetas que lucían más hermosos que el día anterior. Una vez más, Damon sacudió la cabeza para no parecer tan evidente que se había quedado babeando por ella. Para disimular, miró la hora en su móvil mientras la dejaba pasar al interior de la habitación.

-Creía que habíamos quedado en una hora –se extrañó él al verla allí tan temprano.

-Pensé que querrías desayunar antes de ponernos manos a la obra –se explicó ella, con cierta timidez en su voz.

Al chico eso le pareció gracioso, ya que era la primera vez que Rosalie se mostraba tímida en su presencio.

-Claro, ¿a dónde vamos? –preguntó él con energía.

-Ya lo verás, pero antes creo que deberías ponerte algo de ropa encima.

Solo en ese momento, el chico se dio cuenta que aún estaba en toalla. Ahora comprendía por qué Rosalie parecía algo incómoda.

-Tardo solo un segundo –le dijo el chico antes de recoger la ropa que había preparado sobre la cama e ir al baño a cambiarse.

**0000**

Rosalie llevó al chico al bar donde solía ir a comer cuando quedaba con su cuñada Bella. Carver café era un tranquilo y acogedor bar familia que parecía llevar ahí toda la vida, incluso los dueños eran los mismos de siempre. El matrimonio que abrió el local ya estaba jubilado y sus hijos habían tomado las riendas del negocio, pero estos aún seguían pasándose por allí con frecuencia.

Damon se quedó alucinado cuando todos los empleados del bar se acercaron para saludar a la rubia, como si fuese una de la familia.

Ambos tomaron asiento y un hombre de más o menos la edad de Damon les trajo la carta del menú y tomó nota de qué iban a beber.

-¿Vienes mucho por aquí? –le preguntó Damon a la chica, dando un sorbo a su taza de café recién hecho.

-Bastante. Aunque últimamente no mucho –respondió ella con cierta pena.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Mi ex novio Royce se creía demasiado importante como para venir a comer a un bar local.

-Ese tipo tiene pinta de ser un capullo.

La rubia, para cambiar de tema, desvió su mirada a la carta del menú y le echó un vistazo, aunque lo hacía falta porque se lo conocía a la perfección.

-¿Qué vas a pedir? –le preguntó Rosalie al chico.

-Ah… -murmuró él mirando la carta del menú-. Tal vez un par de huevos fritos, beicon y salchichas.

-¿En serio? ¿Vas a tomarte toda esa grasa nada más comenzar el día?

-¿Por qué no?

En ese momento, la camarera, Lucy, se acercó a ellos a tomar nota de su pedido.

-¿Vas a tomar lo de siempre, Rose? –le preguntó la mujer, quien tenía pinta de rondar los 40 años.

-No, creo que hoy tomaré tortitas con frambuesas.

-Genial –sonrió la mujer mientras tomaba nota, para después dirigirse a su acompañante-, ¿y tú, chico?

Él le lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Rosalie, quien se encogió de hombros indicándole que pidiera lo que quisiera.

-Creo que yo también tomaré tortitas –anunció él mirando brevemente a la chica rubia antes de dirigir su mirada a la camarera-. Pero con chocolate.

-Bien, en seguido os lo traigo.

Nada más irse la camarera, Rosalie miró confusa al chico y le formuló una pregunta:

-¿Por qué no has pedido tu desayuno alto en grasas?

-Tienes razón, no creo que sea buena idea comer eso tan temprano. Además, este cuerpo del pecado debe mantenerse en forma –sonrió él con chulería, señalándose su cuerpo con orgullo.

Poco tardaron en servirles sus platos con el desayuno y Damon pudo comprobar que no fue una mala decisión pedir tortitas, ya que estaban deliciosas.

Mientras comían, Rosalie comenzó una conversación que en todo momento se basó en los arreglos que tendrían que hacerle al coche y dónde comprar las piezas. El chico, algo aburrido ya del tema, decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación:

-Todo eso está muy bien –la interrumpió Damon con suavidad en su tono de voz-, pero, ¿qué tal si hablamos de otra cosa?

-¿Cómo qué?

-No sé… ¿Por qué el taller donde trabajas se llama _"Cullen e hijos"_?

-Estás un poco pesadito con eso, ¿no? –se quejó Rosalie, pues esa pregunta era personal para ella.

-Cuéntamelo y dejaré de preguntarlo.

La rubia resopló a modo de queja, pues sabía que el chico no pararía hasta que su pregunta fuese respondida. Por eso, a Rosalie no le quedó otra opción que contarle la razón del nombre del taller.

Escuchando hablar a la chica, Damon descubre cosas muy interesantes. Rosalie era sobrina de Esme, la esposa del dueño del taller, Carlisle Cullen. El hombre era un doctor pre-jubilado a los 52 años, que viendo que a sus hijos les apasionaba los automóviles, abrió un taller para que estos tuviesen un trabajo al día de mañana, ya que la crisis económica mundial hacía que pareciese imposible la posibilidad de que la juventud de hoy tuviese un futuro mañana. El problema era que los chicos eran un desastre con los coches, un caso perdido. Les gustaban los automóviles, pero no les apasionaban tanto como para aprender lo suficiente sobre ellos y ser unos buenos mecánicos. Por su parte, Rosalie sí que mostró un gran interés por los coches y se le daba bien repararlos. Los chicos Cullen se pasaban por el taller de vez en cuando para ayudar cuando la chica tenía mucho trabajo o simplemente por curiosidad. Carlisle se planteó cambiar el nombre del taller por "_Cullen n' Hale"_ pero Rosalie era tan de la familia que era como una hija más, por lo que el nombre de la empresa servía de igual modo.

Damon fue testigo de cómo los ojos de la chica reflejaban felicidad y gratitud al hablar de los Cullen. Él no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, ya que siempre había deseado tener una relación tan buena con su familia.

**0000**

Cuando llegaron al taller, se encontraron con dos personas. Se trataban de un hombre y una mujer. Él era rubio y de ojos azules, de unos 50 años y vestía una camisa azul, una chaqueta americana gris y un pantalón de lona del mismo color que la chaqueta pero un par de tonos más claro. Para completar esa elegante vestimenta, el hombre llevaba un pañuelo de seda blanco alrededor de cuello pero sin anudar. La mujer, alto más bajita que el hombre y de cuerpo menudo, parecía tener unos 40 y tantos años, tenía un cabello castaño largo y ondulado, sus ojos eran también castaños y lucía un sencillo pero a la vez elegante vestido violeta que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y unos tacones negros.

-¡Rosalie, cielo! –la saludó la mujer muy emocionada.

La aludida les miró alegre pero algo extrañada al verles por allí, ya que no le habían avisado de que irían.

-Pasábamos por aquí y decidimos pasar a ver qué tal te iba –le explicó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros con timidez.

-Carlisle, no tenéis que darme explicaciones para venir –le respondió la joven de cabello rubio-. El taller es vuestro.

-Sabes que eso no es del todo cierto, también es tuyo, Rose.

En ese momento, el matrimonio se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona junto a su sobrina.

-¿Nos presentas a tu amigo, Rose? –le pidió su tía con una sonrisa amable.

-Sí, claro –respondió esta, algo avergonzada por sus malos modales-. Él es Damon Salvatore, estamos reparando su Camaro.

-¿Juntos? –se extrañó su tío, alzando una ceja interrogativa, pues sabía que la chica no dejaba que nadie rondase por el taller.

Damon se rió levemente por la mirada del hombre y todos se le quedaron mirando.

-Me temo que fui demasiado insistente –se excusó el chico-. No dejo mi coche en manos de cualquiera.

-¡Oye! –le regañó Rosalie, dándole un manotazo en el hombro-. Yo no soy cualquiera.

-Por eso tienes el honor de tocar mi coche.

-Honor dice… -protestó ella por lo bajito.

Esme tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír ante esta pelea tan divertida de la pareja.

-Por cierto, yo soy Carlisle Cullen –se presentó el hombre estrechándole la mano a Damon-. Y ella es mi esposa, Esme –añadió señalando a la mujer que le acompañaba, quien saludó al chico con un beso en la mejilla-. Somos los tíos de Rosalie.

-Encantado –les sonrió Damon amablemente-. Rosalie me ha hablado de ustedes.

-¿En serio? –preguntó divertida Esme, dirigiendo una mirada a su sobrina-. Porque ella no nos ha dicho nada de ti…

-Nos conocimos ayer –se justificó la chica-. Además, tampoco creí que fuese necesario. Ni que os presentase a todos los clientes…

Esme vio cómo la chica se ponía a la defensiva y su instinto de mujer le hizo ver que su explicación ocultaba algo más, algo que le hizo sentir curiosidad.

-¿De dónde eres, Damon? –se interesó el doctor Cullen.

-De un pueblecito pequeño de Virginia llamado Mystic Falls.

-Estás muy lejos de casa –comentó Esme, sintiéndose más curiosa por momentos.

-Quería dar un cambia en mi vida –explicó el chico de cabello oscuro-. Empezar de cero.

-¿Y cómo te ve con eso? –volvió a preguntar Carlisle.

-Bueno, estoy en la otra punta del país ensuciándome las manos de grasa de coche, creo que ha sido un cambio bastante considerable.

Rosalie, que se había mantenido callada durante ese interrogatorio al chico, no pudo evitar contestar al último comentario de este:

-¿Cómo te vas a ensuciar de grasa si aún ni hemos empezado con el Camaro?

-Solo he vaticinado lo que va a ocurrir –se explicó Damon con una sonrisa divertida-. Soy horrible con estas cosas.

-¿Y por qué insististe en ayudar con el coche? –le preguntó ella haciéndose la enfadada.

-¿Tú te has visto? –le acusó él señalándola-. Eres una cría, no me fiaba de dejarte sola con mi coche. Aún no me fío del todo…

-Estará mejor en mis manos que en las tuyas, eso seguro.

-Ya lo veremos -murmuró Damon, aceptando el reto.

El matrimonio rió divertido al ver esta pequeña discusión-pique más típica de una pareja de novios que de dos desconocidos.

-La reparación del coche llevará su tiempo –comentó Esme después de que estos terminasen de "pelear", dirigiéndose al chico-. Y supongo que te hospedarás en alguna parte.

-En el motel Twilight –le comentó Damon a la mujer.

-Y apuesto lo que sea a que comerás siempre esa grasienta comida de bares… -dijo ella preocupada cual madre protectora-. ¿Por qué no vienes a casa a cenar esta noche?

-¿¡Qué!? –alucinó Rosalie con la propuesta de su tía-. No. ¿Por qué?

-Vamos, cielo. El chico debe estar harto de comer esa comida de bar, seguro que echa de menos la comida caseta.

Damon tampoco se sentía muy cómodo con la idea de cenar con la familia de Rosalie, pero no sabía cómo decir que no sin parecer maleducado. Carlisle, viendo que el chico estaba a punto de rechazar la propuesta, decidió intervenir:

-Creo que sería muy buena idea. Así podremos conocernos mejor. Además, siempre hay hueco para uno más en nuestra mesa.

Ante tanta insistencia, a Damon no le quedó otra que aceptar. Rosalie, por su parte, le dedicó una mirada muy significativa a sus tíos, mirada que decía "_ya hablaremos de esto luego_".

Uno de los motivos por los que el matrimonio invitó al chico a comer era porque habían sido testigos de las miradas cómplices de Rosalie y él, y querían darles un empujoncito para animarles a estar juntos, ya que les parecía que Damon era buena persona. Con eso, la chica dejaría de seguir dándole más oportunidades a Royce cada vez que se presentaba ante ella suplicándole volver. El ex de su sobrina no les agradaba nada porque abusaba de la bebida y era muy agresivo. Siempre andaba metido en peleas en los bares, pero al ser hijo de una familia rica con influencias, la policía no podía hacer nada para darle un escarmiento.

Después de despedirse de Esme y Carlisle, prometiendo ser puntuales para la cena, Rosalie se ausentó un momento para cambiarse la ropa y ponerse una adecuada para el trabajo. Una vez más, Damon se quedó embobado mirándole el escote, el cual parecía tener un efecto hipnótico sobre él.

-Ponte esto –le dijo ella, lanzándole una camiseta gris con el logo del taller.

-¿Para qué es?

-No quiero que te manches la camisa y luego te me quejes.

Damon asintió conforme con su respuesta y no dudó en quitarse la camisa y cambiarse delante de ella. La chica, aunque intentó disimular, se quedó atontada al contemplar sus perfectos músculos definidos por segunda vez en ese día. Esto empezaba a ser una costumbre que Rosalie no sabía si le gustaba o no, ya que las emociones que el chico provocaba en ella le resultaban confusas.

-Ea, pues ya estoy listo para pringarme de grasa –dijo él con un tono divertido al verse con esa camiseta tan poco sexy.

Rosalie asintió aún afectada por el momento "fuera camisa" del chico y se dirigió a abrir el capó del Camaro. Cuando el chico se apoyó en el coche junto a ella, la joven se dio cuenta de que este tenía un tatuaje en el antebrazo que ponía "_Hic et Nunc_". Como le pareció que podría ser un tema personal para él, decidió guardarse esa información para preguntarle más adelante.

Entre pique y bromas, los dos se pusieron a trabajar en el motor del vehículo, siendo interrumpidos por la entra al taller de un chico de unos veintitantos años, de pelo oscuro y ojos azules tan alto y musculoso que parecía un jugador de fútbol americano.

-¡Ah, Emmett, hola! –le saludó la chica con una sonrisa alegre-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenía tiempo libre y me he acercado a ver si necesitabas ayuda –explicó este, lanzándole a Damon una mirada algo intimidante.

El chico tenía cara inocente, casi como de niño pequeño, pero cuando ponía esa mirada no resultaba para nada tan dulce.

-Él es Damon Salvatore –le presentó la rubia a su primo-. Damon, Emmett es el hijo mayor de Carlisle y Esme.

-Encantado –murmuró el chico Salvatore tendiéndole la mano al grandullón, quien se negó a estrechársela.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú? –inquirió Emmett cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una voz intimidante.

-Es un cliente, Em –le dijo Rosalie con voz calmada, intentando relajar el ambiente.

-¿Y qué hace con la camiseta del taller?

-Me está ayudando a reparar su coche.

-Genial… –gruñó Emmett no muy convencido de que eso fuese buena idea.

-Puedes tomarte el día libre si quieres, lo tengo todo controlado por aquí.

El chico asintió y antes de irse le lanzó una mirada amenazante a Damon, como diciéndole que le estaría vigilando.

-¿Qué hay entre el musculitos y tú? –inquirió Damon cuando el chico se hubo ido.

-¿Emmett? –preguntó ella, a lo que este asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Estás celoso? –le picó a modo de broma, alzando una ceja divertida.

-No veo por qué debería estarlo –dijo Damon cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo que no sentía interés por la chica-. Yo solo… Siento curiosidad.

-¿Por qué dices que hay algo?

-Soy un chico muy observador. Y he visto cómo te mira.

-Bueno… Emmett y yo tuvimos algo. Hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé, supongo que confundimos la atracción física con el amor.

-Ya, conozco esa sensación… -murmuró Damon, recordando cómo le fue su último encuentro con la novia de su hermano.

El chico siempre estuvo enamorado de Elena, la novia de su hermano, pero esta no solo no le correspondía sino que encima le había utilizado a su antojo y dejado tirado cuando se cansó de él, para volver así a los brazos de Stefan. Damon se sentía como un juguete usado. Su coche no era lo único que tenía roto, sino también su corazón.

-Tienes mal de amores, ¿eh? –intuyó ella por su mirada melancólica.

-No quiero hablar de ello.

-No iba a preguntar.

Rosalie sonó fría con su respuesta, aunque no era lo que pretendía. La chica intuyó que el chico lo estaba pasando mal y no quiso atosigarle. Por suerte para ella, Damon no pareció ofenderse, es más, casi parecía agradecido de no tener que hablar sobre el tema.

Sin nada más que decir, ambos retomaron su trabajo con el coche. Después de haber dejado atrás los fantasmas del pasado, llegaron a estar tan relajados y cómodos con la presencia del otro que se sorprendieron a sí mismos.

**0000**

Esa noche habían quedado con los tíos de ella para cenar, por lo que tenían que ir a ponerse decentes. Como le pillaba de camino, Rosalie llevó a Damon al motel y quedó en pasarse a recogerle en un par de horas. Damon se dio una larga ducha para quitarse la grasa y el sudor del cuerpo y se puso una camisa negra y unos vaqueros oscuros, lo más formal que tenía.

"_Voy a tener que ir de compras_" se apuntó el chico mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo escaso de ropa que andaba.

Un par de horas después, Rose se presentó allí vestida con un espectacular vestido negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unos tacones negros altos. Una vez más, lucía un hermoso escote, el cual ahora era más tentador al llevar colgando de su cuello un precioso y reluciente collar que terminaba a la altura del yacimiento de sus senos. Unos pendientes a juego completaban tan maravillosa obra de arte. Damon volvió a notar cómo empezaba a babear por ella, lo cual se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre. Esas espectaculares curvas y ese bello cuerpo iban a acabar con él.

**0000**

La casa Cullen estaba casi como oculta entre los árboles del gran bosque que cubría una cantidad de terreno importante de Forks. No solo estaba en medio del bosque, sino que parecía ser parte del paisaje. La casa era de unas dimensiones impresionantes, tenía tres plantas y un garaje gigantesco. La mayor parte de la pared estaba cubierta de grandes ventanales que iluminaban toda la casa.

-Vaya… –alucinó Damon cuando la chica aparcó el coche en la entrada.

-La diseñó Esme –sonrió ella muy orgullosa de su tía.

-Pues es increíblemente buena.

Nada más entrar al salón de los Cullen, el matrimonio les recibió con alegría y abrazos.

-Tienen ustedes una hermosa casa –les felicitó Damon a ambos, para después dirigirse exclusivamente a la mujer-. Rosalie me ha dicho que el diseño es suyo, es impresionante.

-Gracias, eres un cielo –le sonrió Esme muy agradecida-. Y, por favor, puedes tutearnos.

Unas pesadas pisadas anunciaron la llegada de Emmett, quien saludó al chico con un gruñido. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que la presencia de Damon allí no era de su agrado.

Por suerte para el chico Salvatore, el resto de la familia parecía encantada con tenerle allí. Edward Cullen -de pelo castaño y ojos verdes- acababa de venir de casa del padre de su novia Bella Swan –de pelo castaño largo y liso y ojos marrones- , quien también les acompañaría esa noche en la cena. Ambos tenían 17 años y acudían al último año del instituto. Como dato curioso, Damon se enteró de que el padre de la chica era el sheriff del pueblo. La pareja era muy amable y parecían muy maduros e inteligentes para su edad.

La cena que habían preparado los Cullen consistió en todo un repertorio de comida típica italiana. Damon, curioso, les preguntó el motivo de la elección de ese estilo de cocina. Esme le explicó con cierta timidez que lo había preparado creyendo que él era italiano –ya que se apellidaba Salvatore- y querían hacerle sentir como en casa. Ante esto, Damon le dio las gracias con una sonrisa verdadera y les contó que su abuelo sí era italiano, pero que su familia perdió contacto con sus raíces al mudarse a Estados Unidos. Eso fue todo lo más personal que Damon contó sobre su vida, a pesar de las insistentes preguntas de la familia Cullen.

La velada transcurrió muy relajada y divertida. Durante la cena, todos los presentes fueron testigos del intercambio de miradas y sonrisas entre Damon y Rosalie. Bueno, todos menos Bella, quien siempre había sido muy despistada y nunca se daba cuenta de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

Todos eran conscientes de que esta extraña relación que había comenzado entre Damon y Rosalie iba a cambiar las cosas, para bien o para mal.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Me alegra muchísimo que leáis esta historia. Muchas gracias por seguirla y por vuestro reviews! :)**


	3. Capítulo 3

_03_

Como el Camaro necesitaba unas piezas que habían tenido que encargar y tardarían varios días en recibirlas, Rosalie llevó a Damon una tarde a ver el pueblo, ya que este aún no había tenido apenas tiempo de verlo bien.

El pueblo era muy húmedo y frío. Había mucho verde y marrón, parecía que Forks era un elemento más de aquel gran bosque que lo rodeaba por todas partes.

Los habitantes de allí tenían la piel muy pálida, algo que Damon tenía en común con ellos, ya que su piel era extrañamente pálida tratándose de alguien del Estado de Virginia. En opinión de Damon, todos en el pueblo vestían como si trabajasen en el campo, con camisas de cuadro, vaqueros gastados, tonos apagados y algunos incluso llevaban sombreros de vaqueros.

-El gusto por la moda no es uno de los rasgos más destacables de Forks –le comentó Rosalie, leyendo el rumbo de sus pensamiento.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.

No había muchos lugares a donde ir, pero parecía que todos habían encontrado su "lugar especial" donde estar. Y, por lo visto, el lugar donde Damon pertenecía era el Carver Café; por lo menos eso era lo que se empeñaba Rosalie en hacerle creer, ya que siempre iban allí a comer. Tal era así el caso, que ya todos los del bar y clientes habituales se sabían el nombre del chico y le hablaban como si fuese uno más de ellos. Damon no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, si frustrado por sentirse atrapado en una horrible rutina o feliz por sentirse tan acogido y arropado.

La gente del bar estaba encantada con ver a ambos juntos de nuevo. Todos estaban convencidos de que Rosalie y Damon se gustaban y eran felices de que la chica hubiese encontrado a alguien tan guapo, amable y caballeroso como Damon.

**0000**

Mientras llegaban las piezas del coche y no, Rosalie y Damon intentaron hacer algo con el motor del coche. El Camaro hacía un ruido extraño al encender el motor y ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué hacer ni a qué se debía el problema.

Por eso, Rosalie llamó a su primo Edward. Al chico también le gustaban los coches antiguos y tal vez podría ayudarles.

-Bien, creo que ya sé dónde está el problema –murmuró el joven mientras revisaba el motor del vehículo-. Aunque llevará un tiempo arreglarlo.

-¿Nos ayudas? –le preguntó Rosalie-. ¿O estás muy liado con el instituto?

-No tengo nada que hacer de aquí a unos días, así que me apunto a la aventura de reparar esta reliquia.

-¡Oye! –le riñó Damon al chico-. Un respeto, que es mi coche.

-Pero si lo decía en plan bien, adoro estos vehículos.

**0000**

Durante un par de días, Edward les estuvo ayudando con el coche y, sorprendentemente, el chico se lo pasó genial bromeando con Damon. Tanto fue así, que, para celebrar que habían arreglado el problema del motor, Stefan invitó a Damon y a Rosalie a cenar una noche con él y su novia Bella.

Al principio, Damon y Rosalie se sintieron incómodos porque eso parecía una doble cita, pero a medida que avanzaba la noche se fueron relajando y le quitaron importancia a la cosa.

Rosalie, cuando no estaba con el mono del taller por motivos de trabajo, vestía muy elegante, se ponía joyas, se maquillaba la cara y se ponía tacones altos. Esa noche, la chica llevaba un elegante vestido negro que le resaltaba la figura y le hacía lucir muy sexy. Debido a eso, Damon fue incapaz de apartar la vista de ella en toda la noche. Al chico se le caía la baba al verla tan guapa.

A la hora de pedir la cena, Damon parecía indeciso. Desde que estaba en Forks siempre había comido en Carver café y sabía muy bien qué pedir, pero este bar era nuevo para él y no tenía ni idea de qué comida estaría mejor.

-Si te gusta la carne –le recomendó la rubia-, deberías pedir filete con patatas asadas. Es lo mejor que puedes comer por aquí.

-Si tan bueno está, ¿por qué no lo pides tú? –le preguntó Damon, ya que esta había pedido un plato de raviolis con setas.

-Porque soy vegetariana.

-¿Y me recomiendas un plato que nunca has probado?

-Me han dicho que el filete está genial.

Damon dirigió una mirada interrogante a la pareja que se sentaba frente a ellos. Bella asintió en respuesta, ya que ella sí lo había probado. En cambio, Edward se encogió de hombros, pues él también era vegetariano. Por lo visto, todos los Cullen-Hale lo eran.

Finalmente, Damon y Bella acabaron pidiendo filete con patatas asadas, mientras que los otros dos se decantaron por los raviolis con setas.

Como postre, las chicas pidieron tarta de mora, pero ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en que la tarta de allí no tenía ni punto de comparación con la de Carver Café.

-¿Por qué siempre pides esto de postre? –le preguntó Damon a la rubia, pues era algo que le tenía muy intrigado.

-Bella lo pedía siempre que íbamos al Carver a comer y me pegó la costumbre –explicó Rosalie fingiendo reproche hacia su amiga, como si el hecho de que le hubiese pegado esa costumbre fuese algo malo.

-No te quejes –le dijo Bella a la chica-, que la tarta está riquísima.

-Sí que lo está, sí –reconoció la rubia, para luego dirigirse a Damon-. ¿Quieras probarla?

El chico asintió a modo de respuesta y ella tomó un trozo de tarta con la cuchara y se la dio a probar a Damon directamente en la boca. En ese momento, para ambos fue un gesto sin importancia, pero después se sintieron algo nerviosos e incómodos por la escena. Eso era algo que solían hacer las parejas, no dos personas que ni siquiera sabían si denominarse amigos.

Edward, consciente de lo incómodo que había resultado para ellos el momento, se apresuró a preguntarle a Damon sobre su equipo de béisbol favorito, logrando así que tanto el chico como Rosalie dejasen de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar y volviese a crearse un ambiente cálido y relajado.

Tras la cena, se pidieron algo para beber y continuar así la tranquila velada un rato más. La única cerveza de por allí se llamaba _Rainer_ y Edward le insistió a Damon para que la probara, ya que en ese bar no tenían Bourbon ni nada por el estilo.

**0000**

Como era habitual, Rosalie llevó a Damon de vuelta al motel con su coche.

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar la última copa? –le propuso él al aparcar, para después explicarse rápidamente al ver la cara que puso la chica-. No va con segundas intenciones, lo prometo.

-Bueno, si solo va a ser una copa… -accedió ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ya en la habitación de Damon, se sirvieron unos vasos de Bourbon y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Ninguno de los dos tenía muy clara idea de qué decir, pero Rosalie fue la primera en romper el hielo:

-Ese anillo que llevas siempre no es un poco…

-¿Horrible?

-Excesivo.

-Sí, eso también –sonrió él divertido, para después tomar un tono serio-. Es una herencia familiar, todos los hombre de mi familia lo tienen.

En silencio, la rubia le tomó la mano para examinar el anillo. Era de un metal similar al acero y tenía grabada en relieve una especie de águila alada y en el cetro una letra "_**D**_", que Rosalie supuso que sería por la inicial de su nombre. Todo ello bajo un fondo azul intenso producto del lapislázuli en el que estaba labrado el anillo.

-¿Y qué hay de esto? –le devolvió la pregunta el chico, tomando en su mano libre el colgante que solía llevar ella con frecuencia.

Se trataba de una especie de camafeo en tonos de escala de grises. Varios elementos formaban una imagen. En el centro se apreciaba la figura de un león rugiendo, sobre su cabeza aparecía una mano humana con la palma abierta y a los pies del león había tres tréboles.

-Esme lo diseñó –le explicó la chica-, es algo así como el emblema de los Cullen. El emblema de mi familia.

-Cada vez que hablas de ellos, se te iluminan los ojos de gratitud. ¿A qué se debe tanta devoción por tu familia?

-Verás, técnicamente los Cullen no son mi familia.

-¿Me lo quieres contar? –la animó él dándole un leve apretón a la mano que aún estaba unida a la suya para así transmitirle fuerza, ya que veía lo mucho que le costaba a la chica esto.

-Esme era la mejor amiga de mi madre, eran inseparables. Tanto era así que Esme fue mi madrina. Mis padres… -murmuró ella con un hilo de voz, para después recuperar un poco el tono-. Ellos murieron en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenía 15 años. Como no tenían parientes, le dejaron mi custodia y la de mi hermano pequeño Jasper al matrimonio Cullen.

-Por eso te llaman sobrina –comprendió él-, porque sienten como si lo fueras.

-Así es… Tuve suerte de tenerles conmigo. Han sido un gran apoyo para Jazz y para mí, una verdadera familia.

Si ya antes Damon tenía una muy grata impresión del matrimonio Cullen, conocer esto hizo que les agradase aún más. Acoger a dos niños siendo ya una familia numerosa, decía mucho de las maravillosas personas que eran Esme y Carlisle.

El ruido de una pareja discutiendo a voces en el exterior hizo que la burbuja emocional en la que estaban inmersos se rompiese. Rosalie miró en su móvil la hora y, como ya era muy tarde, decidió que debía regresar ya a casa. La chica se despidió de Damon con un beso en la mejilla, el cual fue demasiado cerca de los labios porque él se movió al dárselo, y quedaron en verse el lunes.

**0000**

Damon, harto de que la única bebida alcohólica que parecía haber en todo Forks era una cerveza llamada _Rainer_, salió solo el sábado por la noche a buscar un bar donde sirviesen alcohol de verdad. Por suerte para él, después de varios intentos, dio con un bar donde sí servían Bourbon.

Estando el chico sentado en la barra, conoció a un tipo llamado Alaric Saltzman. A este también se le notaba que tampoco era de por allí. Por lo visto, el hombre era profesor de Historia. Hacía un par de años le habían trasladado al instituto de Forks y aún no había terminado de adaptarse al lugar, ya que era muy diferente Durham -Carolina del Norte, Estado vecino a Virginia-, su ciudad de origen.

Rápidamente, ambos se hicieron amigos y confidentes. Damon, bajo de ánimos, no paró en ningún momento de despotricar contra el pueblo, el frío, la humedad, la lluvia, la cerveza de allí y sobre todas las demás cosas de Forks que se le ocurrieron en ese momento.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces?

-Por una chica, Elena –le confesó Damon, sintiéndose muy libre al hablar de su vida con este hombre, a quien ya consideraba un amigo-. Necesitaba poner distancia de por medio entre nosotros. Cuanta más, mejor.

-No me refiero a por qué te fuiste de Mystic Falls, sino a por qué estás en Forks si tanto odias el lugar.

-Ya te lo dije, mi coche está estropeado –dijo el chico evasivo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-La verdadera razón, Damon –le pidió su compañero de copas, quien intuía que había algo que este se guardaba para sí.

El chico de ojos azules se lo pensó por un momento antes de responder:

-¿Crees en el destino?

-Nunca me lo había planteado, la verdad.

-Yo tampoco, pero algo me hizo venir precisamente aquí de entre todos los pueblos de Estados Unidos.

-¿Y por qué crees que el destino ha querido traerte hasta aquí?

-Bueno, hay una chica…

-Así que una chica, ¿eh? –dijo Alaric con una sonrisa divertida.

-No es lo que piensas –se apresuró el chico a decir para intentar sacarle de su error.

-¿Ah, no?

Damon se quedó pensativo. Era cierto que le atraía Rosalie físicamente, pero ¿tanto como para gustarle la chica?

-Lo que me imaginaba –dijo Ric mientras daba un trago de su copa, tomando su silencio como una confirmación de su teoría.

-Yo amo a Elena.

-Pero eso no quita que te guste esta otra chica.

Y, esta vez, Damon no supo qué decir ni qué pensar al respecto. Tal vez Alaric tuviese razón. No era algo que se había planteado antes de tener esta conversación y ahora le entraban dudas de qué era Rosalie para él, de qué sentía hacia ella.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**N/A: no entiendo nada de coches, así que no esperéis que entre en detalles sobre la reparación de estos ni tampoco os asustéis si escribo alguna cosa incoherente sobre el funcionamiento de algo.**


	4. Capítulo 4

_04_

Como aún seguían sin las piezas nuevas del Camaro y de momento no podían continuar trabajando en él, Damon se ofreció para ayudar a la chica con la reparación de una camioneta que le acaban de llevar al taller. Mientras trabajaban, las bromas y tonteos no pararon en ningún momento.

-Nunca me has contado por qué viniste a Forks –soltó ella de pronto, acabando con el buen humor del chico.

-Quería dejar atrás mi pasado.

-¿Tu pasado o una chica?

-Supongo que ambas cosas –asintió él, aún reacio a contar algo.

-Puede que te ayude contarlo, para desahogarte y eso.

-Tú lo que quieres es cotillear… -le acusó Damon en broma, recuperando un cierto tono divertido.

-Lo reconozco, sí, pero realmente creo que compartir tus sentimientos podría ayudarte a enfrentarte a los demonios de tu pasado.

El chico asintió conforme y tomó aire antes de responder:

-Tuve una especie de… pelea con mi hermano Stefan.

-No sabía que tuvieses hermano –se sorprendió ella al oír ese dato.

-¿Me dejas continuar con mi historia? –protestó él con una leve sonrisa irónica-. Si me interrumpes a cada frase no acabaremos nunca.

-Vale, perdón. Continúa.

-Bien, pues como te decía, tuve un enfrentamiento con mi hermano...

Damon comenzó así a relatar la historia de su vida, aquella donde el único que no encontró su "final feliz" fue él:

El chico siempre estuvo enamorado de Elena Gilbert, pero esta prefería a Stefan. Su hermano y ella empezaron a salir juntos casi nada más conocerse pero, desde el principio, Elena sintió una evidente atracción por Damon. El pequeño de los Salvatore, consciente de estas dudas de la chica, decidió que lo mejor era tomarse un tiempo separados para reflexionar así sobre hacia dónde iba su relación.

Stefan aprovechó ese tiempo de separación para irse del país por viajes de negocios y, durante los tres meses que este estuvo fuera, Elena no paró de pasarse por la casa Salvatore para ver a Damon. La relación de la chica y él había sobrepasado los límites de la amistad, tanto que llegaron a acostarse en varias ocasiones, casi siempre siendo ella la que le buscaba a él. Pero, como ocurría habitualmente, Elena se arrepentía de sus actos nada más hacerlos y destrozaba el ya machacado corazón del chico al decirle una vez más que todo había sido un error y que ella amaba a Stefan, que siempre amaría a Stefan.

Lo peor de todo fue que en cuanto regresó su hermano, Elena se lanzó a sus brazos y volvió a pasar de Damon como si nada hubiera ocurrido. El chico, harto de ese maltrato emocional, decidió coger carretera y manta y vivir su propia vida, lejos de Stefan y Elena. Estos ni siquiera hicieron nada para impedírselo, es más, incluso parecían aliviados con su marcha.

-Y así fue como acabé en Forks –le terminó de contar él.

Rosalie, para suavizar el tema, le contó que se distanció mucho de su hermano Jasper tras la muerte de sus padres pero que acabó arreglando las cosas con él y que ahora estaban más unidos que nunca.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano? –le preguntó el chico-. Nunca le he visto por aquí.

-Está en la Universidad de Missisipi con su novia Alice, la cual es hija de Esme y Carlisle.

-¿En serio? –alucinó él-. Pues sí que buscáis los Hale las parejas cerca…

-Alice es una chica fabulosa, me alegro mucho de tenerla como cuñada. Es casi como una hermana para mí.

-Es bueno ver que te llevas tan bien con tu familia.

-Sí –respondió ella en respuesta-. Hablo con ellos por teléfono cada vez que puedo, pero solo nos vemos en vacaciones y les echo mucho de menos. Jazz y yo siempre hemos estado muy unidos, desde pequeños.

-Mi hermano y yo también lo estábamos.

-¿Y qué os pasó? Aparte de la pelea por la chica, claro.

-Elena siempre ha sido mi perdición, pero Stefan se convirtió en un capullo integral mucho antes de eso. Lleva tanto tiempo siendo un capullo que me cuesta recordar cuando no lo era. Supongo que cuando era apenas un crío, solemos se encantadores entonces, ¿no?

-¿Tú lo eras? –sonrió ella divertida al imaginar a un pequeño Damon.

-Yo era una excepción.

-Cierto, se me olvidaba que vas de tipo duro…

El chico rió en respuesta y a Rosalie le gustó verle tan relajado, algo que era poco habitual en él.

-Así que… -murmuró ella pasado un rato-, no has venido aquí solo para reparar tu coche, sino también tu corazón.

-Puede –asintió Damon mientras se acercaba a la chica para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla con una mano-, ¿me ayudarías con eso?

-No tengo un título en Medicina –bromeó la rubia, intentando no delatar lo mucho que el contacto con su piel le hacía sentir-. En realidad, ni siquiera tengo uno de mecánico.

-Yo tampoco tengo un título de seducción, y aún así consigo ponerte a cien con tan solo tocar ligeramente tu piel…

-No te creas tan bueno, Salvatore.

-Demuéstrame que me equivoco –la retó él, descendiendo sus caricias al cuello de la chica, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba la cintura por debajo de la ropa, tocando directamente su cálida piel-. Demuéstrame que esto no hace que te excites.

Rosalie se mordió el labio inferior para contener el gemido que se le escapó por culpa de sus sensuales caricias. La chica respiraba aceleradamente, signo evidente de excitación; pero como se negaba a darle la razón a Damon, le siguió el juego y le acarició provocativamente el torso, llegando incluso a introducir una mano por debajo de su ropa para tocarle la parte baja del abdomen. Al notar cómo el cuerpo del chico reaccionaba a sus caricias, Rosalie se inclinó hacia él hasta detenerse a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-Eres tú quien se está excitando –susurró ella con voz ronca por el deseo-. Y eso que está presionando contra mi vientre no es una llave inglesa precisamente.

Damon se molestó por ser el primero en caer en el juego y se retiró rápidamente de la chica al sentirse descubierto, lo cual hizo que esta riese con ganas.

-Eso no vale –se quejó él-, las tías lo tenéis más fácil para disimular que os ponéis cachondas.

-¿Ahora la culpa de que te excites en seguida es de las mujeres?

-No, ese mérito es todo tuyo –afirmó el chico, lanzándole tal mirada de deseo que Rosalie sintió cómo sus pezones se endurecían con tan solo fijar la mirada en sus ojos.

El chico volvió a pegarse al cuerpo de ella y bajó su mirada a los senos de esta.

-O puede que no podáis disimular tanto –sonrió él victorioso al notar la dureza de sus pezones.

-Calla y bésame –le exigió la chica dejando los juegos atrás y agarrándose de la nuca de Damon para fundirse en un intenso y pasional beso.

El ambiente se caldeó aún más cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron una lucha por el control, mientras que sus manos viajaban sin descanso por el cuerpo del otro, cubriéndolo de caricias. Por suerte para ambos, era tan tarde que nadie aparecería para interrumpir el momento.

La ropa pronto comenzó a estorbar, por lo se ayudaron el uno al otro a desnudarse. Ya en ropa interior, Damon hizo que la rubia se tumbase en el suelo del taller y él se colocó encima. Sin parar de intercambiar pasionales besos, el chico le quitó el sujetador a Rosalie y se entretuvo un buen rato besando, acariciando y mimando sus turgentes senos. La chica gimió de placer y se removió bajo su cuerpo pidiendo más, por lo que Damon realizó un camino descendente de besos hasta llegar a su ombligo, el cual lamió traviesamente. Impaciente por tenerla desnuda al completo ante él, depositó un beso sobre las braguitas de Rosalie justo antes de quitárselas. Al ver el tatuaje de su muslo interior izquierdo, el chico se quedó de piedra.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó ella extrañada de que se detuviese tan bruscamente-. ¿No te gustan los cuervos?

Damon parpadeó un par de veces, claramente confuso. Primero un cuervo le hizo entrar en Forks, su coche se estropeó cuando nunca antes lo había hecho, acabó yendo al taller "_Cullen e hijos_" de entre todos los que había en el pueblo y ahora la chica con la que estaba intimando en ese momento tenía un cuervo tatuado. Era como si el Universo le estuviese enviando una señal, como si estuviese predestinado a encontrarse con ella.

El chico agitó la cabeza con fuerza para eliminar esos locos pensamientos de su cabeza, le dedicó una sonrisa a Rosalie y acarició el tatuaje de esta con cierta devoción.

-Me encantan –le aseguró él, inclinándose para besar su piel, ahí donde el cuervo batía sus alas y se preparaba para alzar el vuelo.

Después, Damon besó su sexo y acarició la parte interior de sus muslos con sensualidad. La rubia, impaciente por volver a unir sus bocas, tiró de él para atrapar sus labios con fiereza. Sin dejar de besarle, la chica frotó sus sexos y ambos gruñeron al sentir ese grato contacto.

Rosalie coló una mano por debajo de los bóxers del chico y jugó con su miembro. Pasado un rato, viendo que si seguía así no podría aguantar por mucho más tiempo, Damon le agarró esa mano con fuerza y la retiró hasta aprisionársela firmemente en el suelo junto a la cabeza de la rubia. Con su mano libre, el chico jugó con su intimidad burlándose de ella y sin dejarla tener su orgasmo.

-Damon… -gimió esta en su oído, en una petición silenciosa para que la dejase alcanzar su liberación.

El chico se apiadó de ella y, tras unos rápidos movimientos más, la dejó llegar a su clímax. En señal de agradecimiento, Rosalie devoró sus labios e incluso le mordió el labio inferior al romper el beso para tomar aire. Después, con sus manos ya libres, la rubia ayudó a Damon a quitarse los bóxers.

-Creo que tengo un condón en la cartera –le informó él, recordando que debían usar protección.

-No hará falta –susurró ella contra sus labios, mientras rozaba sus sexos ahora sin impedimentos de por medio.

Damon intuyó que la chica lo decía porque tomaba la píldora, por lo que no le dio más importancia y continuó con su juego de provocaciones.

Aunque tenía muchas ganas de estar dentro de ella ya, se dedicó a provocarla mordisqueándole el cuello y frotándose contra su cuerpo. Rosalie sabía que él quería que ella fuese la primera en rendirse, pero ese estúpido juego de ver quién podía aguantar más dejó de importarle cuando su necesidad de Damon ganó la batalla contra su orgullo.

Así que, la rubia agarró con fuerza el miembro erecto de este y lo condujo hacia su centro, animando a Damon a invadirlo. El chico se perdió en sus ojos oscuros por el deseo y no dudó en introducirse en ella. Al sentirse conectados de aquella increíble manera, ambos gimieron fuertemente de placer. Rosalie volvió a atrapar los labios del chico mientras este se movía con rudeza dentro y fuera de ella, haciéndole tocar el cielo con cada movimiento.

La chica se agarró con fuerza a su espalda y le arañó ligeramente al alcanzar su liberación. Poco después, Damon gruñó al alcanzar la suya y dejó caer su cuerpo rendido sobre ella, a quien cubrió de besos el hombro y el cuello.

Ya con la respiración más controlada, el chico se quitó de encima para no aprisionarla y esta se abrazó a su cuerpo desnudo, acurrucándose contra él y apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Tienes que reconocer que este ha sido el mejor polvo de tu vida –sonrió Damon con la respiración aún entrecortada, mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de la chica.

-¿Ha sido el tuyo? –le devolvió la pregunta ella, divertida por que compitiese por todo.

-¿Bromeas? –dijo él, alzándole el mentón con dulzura para mirándola fijamente a los ojos-, por supuesto que sí.

Rosalie sonrió halagada y se inclinó levemente para darle un corto beso en los labios, beso que nada tuvo que ver con aquellos otros besos apasionados y cargados de deseo que habían compartido antes.

-Podría haber sido mejor –sonrió ella con chulería al ver la cara que se la había quedado al chico al decir esto-. Todo se puede mejorar. Y estoy deseando ver cómo superas el mejor polvo de nuestras vidas.

-Acepto el reto –asintió él, sellando el trato con un intenso beso que les dejó casi sin respiración-. Pero para superarlo, necesito algo de descanso.

-Bueno, no hay necesidad de superarlo ahora mismo… -dijo ella con picardía en su voz, acariciándole provocativamente el torso desnudo.

Damon captó su indirecta y, pillándola por sorpresa, la hizo girar hasta quedar él encima y sujetándole con fuerza las dos manos en el suelo a ambos lados de la cabeza.

-Esta noche eres toda mía –susurró él a escasos centímetros de sus labios, justo antes de fundirse en un beso que prometía durar toda la noche.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Van muy rápido, lo sé, pero la historia va a ser cortita y, además, Damon y Rosalie son personajes tan pasionales que eso de resistirse a la tensión sexual no va muy con ellos. **


	5. Capítulo 5

_05_

Rosalie, que había pasado la noche en el motel con el chico de ojos azules, salió del baño en toalla y se encontró con un Damon en bóxers mirando indeciso su armario.

-¿Qué tal la ducha? –le preguntó este con una sonrisa pícara.

-Mejor imposible.

-Sí, la compañía hace mucho.

-Eres muy presumido, ¿lo sabías? –rió ella divertida por su comentario, mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Pero te gusto.

-Cierto.

-Te encanto –susurró Damon recogiéndole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-No te pases –sonrió la chica, poniéndose de puntillas para fundirse en un beso.

Al separarse, Rosalie se giró para cotillear el armario de Damon y este la rodeó con sus musculosos brazos desde atrás, pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

-¿Qué me sugieres ponerme hoy? –le preguntó él dándole un mordisquito en el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Es que toda tu ropa es oscura? –se quejó la chica, revisando sus camisas-. Hay que ver lo que se nota que no eres de por aquí…

-¿Y eso?

-Vistes ropa de marca, demasiado elegante para este pueblo.

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar! –rió él divertido por su comentario-. Tú estás hecha toda una pija, rubia.

-Sabes que esto nos convierte en los bichos raros de por aquí, ¿no? –le dijo ella tomando entre sus manos una camisa _armani _de Damon.

-Pues seamos unos bichos raros juntos –susurró el chico en su oído, para después cubrir su cuello con húmedos besos.

Rosalie rió divertida por su propuesta y se concentró en buscarle qué ponerse, para acabar eligiéndole finalmente un conjunto casual compuesto por unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa azul oscuro que le resaltaba los ojos y le hacía lucir muy sexy.

Una vez terminaron de vestirse y arreglarse, fueron al Carver a desayunar, donde todos los presentes fueron testigos de sus cómplices bromas e intercambios de dulces besos y caricias.

**0000**

Al terminar el desayuno, fueron a casa Cullen para que Rosalie se cambiase de ropa y cogiese algo de dinero, ya que iban a salir a pasar el día por el pueblo. Por suerte, no había nadie en casa para preguntarle dónde había pasado la noche.

Tras eso, La rubia arrastró consigo a Damon a una tienda de ropa local. La tienda era algo simplona y bastante pequeña pero, por lo que pudo comprobar el chico, el resto de locales del pueblo eran prácticamente del mismo estilo.

Estando allí, Rosalie se empeñó en que Damon se probase una camisa de cuadros tipo leñador en azul oscuro, color que le resaltaba sus intensos ojos. A esta prenda le acompañaba por debajo una camiseta lisa de color blanco. El chico no recordaba haberse puesto estos colores en su vida.

-Parezco un payaso –se quejó él al mirarse al espejo.

-A mí me gusta cómo te queda.

Damon se giró para mirarla a los ojos y alzó una ceja de forma interrogante, sin saber muy bien si lo decía en broma o no.

-En serio –aseguró ella con tono divertido, agarrándole de los bordes de la camisa para tirar de él y darle un corto beso en los labios-, estás muy mono así.

El chico, al que no le quedó otra que sonreír por su comentario, le acarició el rostro con dulzura y le devolvió el beso. En esta ocasión, el beso que compartieron fue más largo e intenso.

Finalmente, Rosalie acabó convenciendo a Damon para comprarse las camisas, además de unos vaqueros azul claro aparentemente gastados para conjuntar, y le hizo prometer que se las pondría aunque solo fuese una vez.

**0000**

Un día en el taller, Damon se quitó la camiseta que tenía el logo del taller porque tanto trabajo le había dado calor. La rubia se quedó embobada mirando su perfecta musculatura.

-Sé que te encanta mi cuerpo –le dijo él con chulería y una sonrisa traviesa-, pero ¿tienes intención de quedarte todo el día contemplándome?

-¿Algún inconveniente con eso?

-Preferiría que, en lugar de observarme, pasaras a la acción.

Rosalie rió divertida por su propuesta y no dudo en posar sus manos sobre los pectorales del chico e inclinarse para depositar un beso en el izquierdo, ahí donde residía el corazón de este.

-Hmm… -gruñó él encantado con sus mimos, mientras ella descendía las caricias a sus abdominales-. Creo que ahora quiero más.

-Aquí no –le dijo la rubia sabiendo la intención del chico, pero sin dejar de repartir besos por el pecho de este y acariciar su piel descubierta-. Ahora no. Alguien podría entrar y vernos.

-Así que solo vas a torturarme… -murmuró Damon cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de sus caricias y posando las manos sobre las caderas de la chica para devolverle parte de las atenciones al acariciar la piel de esta por debajo de la blusa.

-¿Quieres que pare? –preguntó ella, para después darle un travieso mordisquito en el pezón derecho.

-Quiero que llegues hasta el final –dijo él casi en un gemido, sujetándola con fuerza de las caderas y apretándola contra su cuerpo para que notase la dureza del bulto de sus pantalones.

Viendo que la situación se les estaba yendo de las manos y que, si seguían con ese juego de provocaciones, llegarían a un punto de no retorno y acabarían montándoselo allí mismo, Rosalie le dio un último beso al chico en la clavícula y se separó de él. Este protestó y, sin querer abandonar su juego, volvió a pegarse a la rubia. Para provocarla, posó su dedo pulgar sobre los labios de ella e hizo un lento y sensual recorrido desde ahí, pasando por su garganta, hasta la parte superior de su escote, donde la fina tela de su blusa comenzaba a cubrir sus turgentes senos. Rosalie se mordió el labio inferior para contener un gemido, tomó la mano del chico entre las suyas y se la llevó hasta sus labios, besando sus nudillos con ternura. Damon se la quedó mirando fijamente mientras ella descendía sus besos por su brazo hasta llegar al tatuaje de su antebrazo.

-¿Qué significa el tatuaje? –le preguntó ella tras depositar un beso en él.

-_"Hic et Nunc"_ significa _"aquí y ahora"_ –respondió el chico algo esquivo.

-Me refería a qué significado tienen esas palabras para ti.

Damon no pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada y se soltó de la joven para dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-No me gusta hablar de ello –confesó él con voz apagada, a lo que la rubia se le quedó mirando atentamente-, pero supongo que algún día tendré que contártelo. Así que, ¿por qué no ahora?

-No tienes por qué hacerlo sino quieres –le aseguró Rosalie-. Entiendo que haya cosas de las que no te apetezca hablar, que prefieras guardarlas para ti.

-Quiero contártelo –dijo el chico tan convencido que hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

Damon le confesó que se hizo el tatuaje de adolescente, tras la muerte de su madre. Ella era la única que siempre le había demostrado cariño, la única que había estado siempre ahí para él. Stefan y su padre nunca le habían tratado del todo bien y, menos aún después de la muerte de su madre. La muerte de la persona más importante de su vida, de la única para la que él que había significado algo, le dejó destrozado. Hacerse este tatuaje era una forma de darse fuerzas para seguir adelante y no mirar atrás.

-Cada vez que los fantasmas de mi pasado regresan para atormentarme –continuó hablando el chico-, leo estas palabras y me recuerdo a mí mismo que debo seguir avanzando y vivir el aquí y el ahora.

Rosalie, viendo la pena en sus ojos, entrelazó su mano con la que este tenía el tatuaje y la alzó para darle un tierno beso en el tatuaje. Al levantar la vista y cruzar su mirada con la de Damon, este tomó el rostro de la chica con su mano libre y la besó con el mismo cariño que ella le había demostrado antes con él.

-Y, ahora –dijo el chico al romper el beso, hablando en un susurro de lo más sensual-, es tu turno de explicar el significado de tu tatuaje –pidió dejando de acariciar el rostro de ella para, en su lugar, acariciarle de forma tentadora el muslo interior izquierdo, ahí donde esta tenía tatuado un cuervo.

-Cuando murieron mis padres –comenzó a decir ella tras un breve silencio-, sentí que mi mundo se vino a bajo, que no había esperanza para mí.

"¿Sabías que para los romanos el graznido de un cuervo era un signo de esperanza? –continuó diciendo Rosalie con un tono ahora casi alegre e ilusionado-. El graznido suena como _"cras, cras"_, lo que en latín equivalía a _"mañana, mañana"_. No hay mayor esperanza que saber que habrá un mañana esperándote.

Todo esto se lo contó la chica con dificultad, demasiado distraída con las caricias que Damon no paró de dedicarle a su muslo interior en todo momento.

-Así que –dijo él en tono relajado-, de entre todos los significados que tiene la figura del cuervo, ¿te has quedado con uno de los pocos que representan algo bueno?

-Eso parece sí –sonrió ella con cierta timidez.

-Según la mitología griega, los cuervos son aves mensajeras, seres proféticos.

Rosalie, sin saber muy bien a dónde quería él ir a parar con esto, se limitó a quedarse mirándole y escuchándole atentamente.

-¿Sabes que un cuervo fue lo que me hizo venir a Forks? –continuó diciendo el chico, recogiéndole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja-. Lo vi apoyado sobre un cartel en un desvío y acabé aquí.

-Tal vez sea cosa del destino.

-Eso mismo pienso yo –coincidió él, inclinándose para unir sus labios.

Por largo tiempo, la pareja compartió un romántico beso, donde no había prisa por ir a más, solo se dedicaron a disfrutar del momento. Rosalie posó sus manos sobre los pectorales del chico y este dio un leve gruñido contra sus labios, haciéndola sonreír.

Al romper el beso, ella sonrió cual boba enamorada, a lo que Damon respondió dándole un travieso mordisquito en el labio inferior. La chica le dio un juguetón golpecito en el pecho a modo de riña y este rió divertido.

-Volvamos al trabajo –dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios-, este coche no va a repararse solo.

-Lo que tú ordenes, jefa –bromeó él haciendo un saludo militar.

**0000**

Aunque Damon y Rosalie no quieran verlo de esa forma, su actitud cada vez era más parecida a la de una pareja de novios. Se pasan el día juntos, divirtiéndose, hablando, compartiendo confesiones íntimas que nunca le habían contado a nadie más, robándose besos y caricias que no siempre tenían intención de derivar en sexo...

Iban casi siempre cogidos de la mano o abrazados. Cuando salían por ahí con Edward y Bella siempre era en plan quedada de parejas, donde no se cortaban un pelo a la hora de darse cariños en público. La mayoría de las noches, la pareja compartían la cama del chico y, tanto sus mentes como sus corazones, habían dejado de denominar _"echar un polvo"_ o lo que practicaban en esa cama.

**0000**

Para despejarse de tanto trabajo, la pareja quedó un sábado para ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad vecina de Portland.

Cuando la rubia fue a recoger a Damon al motel, sonrió ampliamente al ver que el chico llevaba puesta la ropa que compraron en la tienda. La verdad es que esa camisa de cuadros le sentaba increíblemente bien. Rosalie se mordió el labio inferior con deseo por lo sexy que lucía el chico con esa ropa.

Damon pensó que mereció la pena vestirse de ese modo solo por ver la reacción de la rubia, quien le saludó con un intenso beso debido a lo mucho que le había excitado verle vestido así.

La pareja pasó el día disfrutando de la compañía mutua en Portland. En aquella ciudad había una cantidad impresionante de bosques, los cuales eran mucho más bonitos y acogedores que los de Forsk. El Jardín Japonés era una maravilla, como un idílico jardín del Edén, con hermosos árboles y cascadas. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Damon y Rosalie se dirigieron a uno de los parques públicos y, frente a una hermosa cascada, montaron un picnic con la comida que habían comprado horas atrás en el mercado agrícola-artesanal que se montaba cada sábado.

El resto del día se dedicaron a pasear por las calles principales de la ciudad y entrando en las grandes tiendas de ropa o música que allí había. Esto les dio la oportunidad para conocer aún más los gustos del otro, sorprendiéndose gratamente al darse cuenta de que compartían muchas aficiones e ideas.

Por la noche, fueron a cenar a un restaurante muy elegante y con un aura romántica. Damon, como venía siendo ya una costumbre desde que estaba con la rubia, se decantó también por un menú vegetariano.

**0000**

Durante el regreso en coche a Forks, Damon volvió con su cantinela de quejarse del vehículo de la chica, pues sabía que a esta no le gustaba que se metiese con su coche y a él le encantaba picarla de ese modo.

A Rosalie se le ocurrió una gran idea para que el chico no pudiese meterse con su _bebé_ nunca más: ya dentro de las fronteras de Forks, se adentró con el coche en lo más profundo de un camino en el bosque.

Damon no sabía por qué habían parado allí, hasta que ella echó la capota del coche, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, se movió para sentarse en su regazo y le devoró la boca con necesidad.

-Espero que estés dispuesta a llegar hasta el final con esto –le dijo él entre besos, sin parar de jugar con la piel de la chica por debajo de la ropa-, porque no estoy seguro de si podré parar.

-Pues no pares –respondió ella con voz sensual, separándose después levemente de Damon para quitarle la camisa.

El chico se unió a su misión de desprenderse de la ropa y, una vez desnudos ambos, unieron sus cuerpos en un intenso y romántico encuentro sexual que culminó cuando ambos alcanzaron un orgasmo sincronizado.

-Creo que empieza a gustarme este coche –sonrió Damon traviesamente, acariciando la espalda desnuda de la chica, quien seguía sentada sobre su regazo y recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras este la rodeaba entre sus brazos.

Rosalie rió divertida y se dedicó a repartirle húmedos besos por el hombro, ascendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su boca.

-Sabía que te acabaría convenciendo –susurró ella contra sus labios.

-Eres muy convincente cuando quieres, _babe_.

La pareja se fundió en un intenso beso y fue a por un "segundo asalto".


	6. Capítulo 6

_06_

Un día, Royce, el ex de Rosalie, fue a buscar a la chica para pedirle otra oportunidad por enésima vez. Para su sorpresa, vio que la rubia no estaba sola en el taller, sino que un forastero la ayudaba a reparar un coche antiguo. El chico se puso celoso en el acto, pues Rosalie parecía encantada riendo con ese tipo.

Su cabreo fue a más aún cuando vio cómo, a modo de broma, la joven le manchó la cara de grasa a su acompañante y este la agarró fuertemente entre sus brazos cuando Rosalie intentó huir. El chico de ojos azules la alzó y la hizo dar un par de vueltas en el aire, lo cual la hizo sonreír felizmente. Al bajarla al suelo, la pareja se fundió en un intenso beso, beso que se hubiese alargado más de no ser porque Royce golpeó una caja de herramientas con el pie para llamar la atención de estos.

-¡Royce! –se sobresaltó la chica al verle, apartándose ligeramente de Damon, pero no lo suficiente dado que no veía por qué tendría que ocultar lo que había ocurrido-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Quién narices es este tío, Rose? –preguntó él con enojo, fulminando al acompañante de esta con la mirada.

-A ti no te importa.

-¿Ah no? ¿No me importa con quién vas por ahí comiéndote la boca?

-Pues no, no es asunto tuyo. Lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho. No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago ni de con quién lo hago.

Damon se convirtió en un mero espectador de la discusión e hizo lo único que podía hacer, rodear sutilmente la cintura de la chica, quien estaba colocada de lado al estar mirando hacia Royce, para darle apoyo moral. Esta le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento y apoyó ligeramente su cuerpo contra él. Al ver esa escena tan íntima y cómplice por parte de la pareja, el ex de la chica se enfureció bastante.

-¿¡En serio me has cambiado por este!? –gritó Royce con rabia, avanzando hacia ellos con paso firme.

Damon se colocó entre Rosalie y este, cubriendo a la joven con su cuerpo, para evitar que el tipo le hiciese algo.

-Déjala ya, tío –le advirtió Damon al ex de la chica, con una voz que dejaba bien claro que no estaba para bromas.

-¿Quién coño eres tú?

-Damon Salvatore, tu peor pesadilla si no te largas de aquí en seguida.

-Pues resulta, _Damon_ –dijo el hombre con mofa al pronunciar su nombre-, que soy Royce King II, el novio de Rosalie.

-¿Royce King II? ¿En serio? –rió el chico divertido-. Menudo nombre más cutre…

La rubia se agarró con fuerza de su brazo y tiró de él para intentar alejar a los chico e impedir que se pegasen.

-Damon, vámonos de aquí –le pidió ella en voz baja.

-Eso, Damon –dijo Royce lanzándole una mirada dura-. Vete y no vuelvas.

El chico estaba tan cabreado con el ex de Rosalie que no le dio un puñetazo porque ella le estaba sujetando del brazo con fuerza.

-Damon, por favor… -le pidió la rubia casi en una súplica.

Como no quería que Rosalie se sintiese mal o incómoda por la situación, Damon tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y se dejó arrastrar por ella hacia el exterior del edificio mientras oía la absurda risa de Royce.

Sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras, la chica condujo hacia el motel en el que se hospedaba Damon.

**0000**

Nada más entrar en la habitación de Damon, este fue directo a servirse un vaso de Bourbon. Aún estaba alterado por lo sucedido con Royce y necesitaba un trago para olvidarse de todo.

-Creo que deberías volver a casa –le aconsejó a la chica sin atrever a mirarla siquiera, hablando por primera vez desde que salieron del taller-. Esta noche no soy la mejor compañía del mundo.

-Tú siempre eres mi mejor compañía –dijo ella sinceramente mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él-. Sin duda alguna.

-Rose…

La chica posó sus manos en el rostro de Damon y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que estamos haciendo? –dijo él en voz alta esa pregunta que se hacían ambos desde el comienzo de su relación-. Quiero decir, ¿qué somos tú y yo?

-¿A caso hace falta ponerle un nombre?

- Antes no me importaba, pero ahora… Lo necesito.

-Me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Y… Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, pero tengo miedo de hacerlo porque sé que tú aún amas a Elena y no quiero que me partas el corazón.

-Es cierto, aún amo a Elena –confesó el chico con un tono avergonzado en su voz.

Ante estas duras palabras, Rosalie apartó sus manos de él como si quemara y luchó por contener las ganas de llorar.

-Ojalá pudiera decirte lo contrario, pero no puedo –se disculpó el chico muy apenado por la reacción de la rubia-. Te juro que he intentado por todos los medios olvidarla, pero aún es demasiado pronto.

-Entiendo…

Rosalie hizo el intento de girarse para irse, pero Damon la agarró de un brazo y se lo impidió, haciéndola voltear para mirarla a los ojos.

-Pero también siento algo muy fuerte por ti –confesó él-. Tan fuerte que no tengo palabras para describirlo.

-Damon, lo que sientes es lujuria, simplemente eso.

-Te deseo, es cierto. Pero no estoy contigo solo por eso. Jamás me había sentido conectado a alguien de la forma en la que estoy contigo. Ni siquiera con Elena me había sentido así.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar con esto, Damon?

-No me dejes. Sé que suena egoísta por mi parte pedirte eso, pero…

-Muy egoísta –coincidió ella, interrumpiéndole.

-Por favor, no me dejes.

El brillo en los ojos del chico y la súplica de su voz hicieron caer las barreras de Rosalie, quien le acarició el cabello con un cariño y una ternura que no había sentido jamás. Damon cerró los ojos y se dejó mimar, para después tomar las manos de la joven entre las suyas y besar sus palmas. Al volver a alzar la vista, los ojos de ambos conectaron y lo que sintieron fue tan intenso que las palabras sobraron. Rosalie se inclinó para besar dulcemente sus labios y él la correspondió del mismo modo.

Tras un romántico intercambio de besos, el chico la condujo hacia la cama. Siempre solían ser muy fogosos e intensos en la cama, tanto era así que esta cama en la que estaban entregándose en cuerpo y alma ahora era una sustitución de una que habían roto hacía unos días. El dueño del motel se cabreó un montón cuando Damon le dijo que la cama se rompió, poniendo la excusa tan pobre de que había termitas. El hombre, que ya había recibido quejas sobre lo ruidoso que era el chico cuando se traía a su novia por las noches, no le creyó; pero tuvo que darle una nueva cama aunque se la cobró, y con extras, en el alquiler.

Pero, esta vez, hicieron el amor de una forma muy lenta y dulce, queriéndose mostrar así todos esos sentimientos que tenían por el otro y que tanto les costaba decir en voz alta.

**0000**

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, Rosalie se sintió decepcionada al verse sola en la cama, pero un ruido proveniente de ese pequeño rincón de la habitación que hacía las veces de mini-cocina llamó su atención.

La rubia se levantó curiosa de la cama, se puso la camisa de Damon que recogió del suelo y fue a ver.

Una sonrisa surcó los labios de Rosalie al ver al chico vestido tan solo en bóxers muy concentrado en la preparación de tortitas. Ella sabía que lo de anoche no cambiaba nada, que él aún amaba a otra, pero tenía que reconocer que Damon se estaba esforzando mucho para que esta relación funcionase.

-Buenos días –saludó ella abrazándole por detrás y depositando un dulce beso en su desnuda espalda.

-¿Has dormido bien? –le preguntó él, acariciándole los brazos con una mano, pues con la otra sostenía una espumadera.

-Perfectamente –respondió la chica dándole un nuevo beso en la espalda antes de recostar su cabeza contra su cuerpo y cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de la grata sensación que le proporcionaba su calidez y su embriagador aroma.

-Espero que tengas hambre, _babe_. Porque te estoy preparando las mejores tortitas que hayas probado jamás.

-No sabía que supieses cocinar –murmuró ella contra su piel, provocándole un dulce cosquilleo.

-Soy todo un hombre de misterios y secretos.

-¿Ah, sí? –rió la chica divertida por su comentario-. ¿Y cuáles son esos secretos?

Damon echó las tortitas recién hechas a un plato y soltó las cosas sobre la encimera, girándose después para mirar a la rubia a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te cuente uno? –le propuso él en un susurro, acariciándole la mejilla y recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta-. No cocino para cualquiera, lo que significa que un poder muy fuerte tienes sobre mí aquí –terminó la frase tomando una mano de Rosalie y colocándola sobre su pectoral izquierdo, ahí donde latía su corazón.

La chica sonrió ampliamente en respuesta, recibiendo un dulce beso por parte de Damon, beso que se intensificó cuando ella lo correspondió. Con forme más se alargaba el beso, más pasional y cargado de deseo se convertía, por lo que el desayuno acabó quedándose olvidado cuando las ganas de montárselo sobre la encimara de la cocina pudo con ellos. Esta vez, nada tuvo que ver con el sexo vainilla de la pasada noche, pero no dejaba de ser igualmente íntimo y cargado de profundos sentimientos.


	7. Capítulo 7

_07_

El incesante ruido del móvil de Rosalie despertó a la pareja una mañana de sábado muy temprano. La chica, nada más coger la llamada, regresó a la cama donde un Damon desnudo la abrazó por detrás y comenzó a jugar a repartir besos por su garganta mientras esta hablaba.

-Hola, Ed –saludó ella a su primo con una sonrisa, mientras una de sus manos viajaba al cabello de Damon y enterraba sus dedos en él a la vez que recostaba su cuerpo contra el del chico para darle mejor acceso a su cuello.

-_Al final el vuelo de Jazz se ha adelantado_ –le informó Edward-. _Hemos pensado en organizar algo para dadles la bienvenida. Ya sabes, barbacoa familiar y un partidito de béisbol. _

-No sé…

-_Vamos, Rose. Para un día que hace sol en Forks… Damon puede venir si quiere_ –añadió él, pensando que lo que la hacía dudar en apuntarse era eso-. _Es más, sino lo traes, no voy a ser nada piadoso contigo en el campo de juego._

-Te daría una paliza de todas formas, y lo sabes –rió la rubia divertida.

-_¿Vais a venir o no?_

-Espera que le pregunte…

Damon, que había parado de besarle el cuello, la miró a los ojos curiosos. Ella sonrió como una boba enamorada al ver su cara de niño impaciente y le robó un tierno beso de los labios antes de comenzar a hablar:

-Mi hermano regresa antes de tiempo. Y hay organizada una barbacoa.

-¿Barbacoa? –preguntó él confuso-. Pero si sois todos vegetarianos.

-Solo es una forma de hablar, en realidad se trata de una comida familiar en el campo.

-Está bien… Así que eso significa que vas a dejarme solo hoy –intuyó el chico haciendo pucheritos con los labios.

-¿Por qué piensas que voy a hacer tal cosa?

-Has dicho que era familiar.

-Tú también eres parte de la familia ahora, Damon.

Ante la sinceridad de sus palabras, el chico no pudo sino sonreír agradecido y robarle un romántico beso a la rubia.

-_¿Eso es un sí? _–preguntó Edward desde el otro lado de la línea, quien había escuchado perfectamente la conversación pese a que su prima había intentado tapar el auricular.

La pareja rió divertida por la insistencia del chico y Rosalie preguntó a Damon con la mirada, quien asintió en respuesta. Ella estaba tan emocionada que no pudo resistirse a acariciarle el rostro y darle un dulce beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento.

-Sí, Ed –afirmó la rubia volviendo a prestar atención al móvil-. Estaremos allí.

**0000**

Cuando Rosalie y Damon llegaron a la casa Cullen, se encontraron con Edward y Bella, quienes estaban cargando el jeep de Emmett con las cosas para la "barbacoa". En seguido, los recién llegados se pusieron manos a la obra a ayudar a la pareja a cargar.

El lugar al que iban era un claro de bosque bastante cerca de la casa Cullen, por lo que no tardaron en reunirse con el resto de la familia.

Los Cullen saludaron muy cariñosamente a Damon, algo que era habitual cuando él y Rosalie acudían a reuniones o comidas familiares juntos. Todos había acogido el chico en la familia de inmediato, pues veían lo feliz que le hacía a Rosalie y lo bien que cuidaba de ella.

El chico estaba en su salsa con esta familia, aunque ver dos caras nuevas hizo que se sintiese algo incómodo. Pero él era Damon Salvatore, él no se dejaba intimidar por nadie.

-Ven –le dijo la rubia tirando de la mano de Damon-, te los voy a presentar.

Sin más remedio, el chico se dejó arrastras hacia la pareja Cullen-Hale que aún no había conocido en persona pero de la que había oído mucho hablar.

-Chicos, él es Damon Salvatore –anunció Rosalie con una sonrisa impecable-. Damon, ellos son mi hermano Jasper y su novia Alice.

-Un placer conoceros –dijo Damon luciendo su mejor sonrisa de medio lado.

-Rosalie nos ha hablado mucho de ti –sonrió Alice amablemente-. Aunque no nos había dicho que eras tan guapo…

La pareja rió divertida por el comentario, algo que también hizo el resto de los presentes.

-Cariño –la llamó Jasper con voz dulce-, no incomodes al chico. Bastante presión tiene que ser ya para él estar aquí rodeada de todo la familia de su novia.

Ante la palabra "_novia_", ni Damon ni Rose hicieron comentarios negando que fuesen novios. No solo porque no sabía muy bien qué eran, sino también porque realmente se habían sentido extrañamente a gusto con esa palabra.

**0000**

Entre todos los miembros de la familia, prepararon el almuerzo, y Damon no se quedó atrás. Pese a la insistencia de muchos en que él era un invitado, este aseguró que se sentía más útil ayudando y que estaba encantado con hacerlo.

Durante la comida, los recién llegados hablaron por largo tiempo con Damon para saber más sobre él. Damon descubrió que el hermano de Rosalie era un tipo muy carismático y con un gran sentido del humor, por lo que en seguida le cayó bien. Por su parte, Alice era muy alegre y charlatana, así que no hacía falta hablar mucho, pues era ella quien llevaba el peso de la conversación. Con lo divertida y risueña que era Alice, era imposible no adorar a esta chica.

Rosalie, que había estado en todo momento junto a Damon, no paró de intercambiar con él gestos cómplices y muestras de cariño. Jasper estaba encantado al ver que su hermana había encontrado una pareja decente con la que tenía tanta complicidad que parecía incluso que llevaban años juntos en lugar de unas semanas.

**0000**

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, los chicos, impacientes por comenzar a jugar, insistieron en empezar ya el partido de béisbol.

Todos parecían tener muy claro qué función cumplían, pues rápidamente Bella fue a colocarse en la posición del árbitro mientras el resto se dividió en dos grupos.

-¡Damon, ponte con nosotros! –le animó Alice con voz dulce.

El chico le lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Rosalie, quien estaba hablando entretenidamente con su hermano en lo que parecía ser el equipo rival de él ahora. La rubia sacó de una bolsa de deporte una gorra de béisbol en tonos grises y blancos con una gran "_C_" en la parte delantera y fue hacia Damon con una sonrisa alegre.

-¿Tenéis vuestros propios uniformes? –se sorprendió él al ver cómo todos se estaban cambiando las chaquetas por unas deportivas con la palabra "_Cullen_" escriba en grande en el pecho.

-Somos muy aficionados al béisbol –explicó ella encogiéndose de hombros como respuesta.

-Así que… Estamos en equipos contrarios, ¿eh?

Ante ese comentario, la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír divertida, como si eso se tratase de una broma privada que solo ella comprendía. Era cierto, ambos se habían colocado en equipos rivales. Ella estaba con Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper, mientras él había acabado en el grupo de Alice, Esme y Edward.

-Eso le da más emoción al partido –le explicó la rubia.

-¿Rivalidad entre parejas?

-Exacto.

-Pero Bella está de árbitro –dijo él, ya que Edward era el único que no tenía a su pareja en el equipo contrario.

-A ella no le gustan los deportes. Pero tranquilo, siempre suele ir a favor nuestra.

-¡Ey, eso es trampa! –se quejó Damon fingiendo estar realmente molesto.

-Bueno, así tendrás una excusa para justificar que hayáis perdido, cosa que haréis.

-Ni lo sueñes, rubia –la desafió él-. Os vamos a ganar.

-¿Ves cómo esto lo hace más interesante? –le sonrió ella en respuesta, colocándole al chico la gorra que tenía en la mano-. Es la mía, procura no llenarla de barro ni nada de eso.

-Descuida, _babe_ –le prometió Damon, agarrándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo-. Cuidaré bien de ella.

-Más te vale –murmuró la chica rodeándole la nuca con las manos y poniéndose de puntillas para estar más cerca de su rostro.

Damon negó con la cabeza divertido y agachó levemente la cabeza para unir sus labios en un romántico beso.

-¡Vamos, parejita! –les llamó Emmett desde el otro lado del improvisado campo de béisbol-. Tenemos un partido que jugar.

Ellos rieron por su impaciencia y Rosalie le dio un travieso mordisquito en el labio inferior a su chico antes de separarse de él para ir a reunirse con su equipo, donde se enfundó su chaqueta deportiva con los colores de la familia y el nombre Cullen. Durante todo el partido, esa chaqueta fue la perdición de Damon, pues no paraba de quedarse embobado mirándola. La prenda resaltaba muy bien el escote de Rosalie, cosa que la hacía irresistible a los ojos él.

El chico pronto cogió la confianza suficiente para unirse a las bromas y piques que intercambiaban un equipo con el otro y tuvo que reconocer que estar de rival de Rosalie lo hacía todo más divertido, ya que la rubia era tan competitiva que se irritaba mucho cuando fallaba su equipo y Damon aprovechaba eso para meterse con ella.

-Cuidado, forastero –le advirtió Emmett en broma-. No hagas cabrear mucho a la rubia, que sino esta noche te quedas sin sexo.

Acto seguido, una bola golpeó al chico en el brazo.

-¡Auch! –se quejó el grandullón de casi dos metros de alto, mirando en la dirección de donde había salido lanzada la bola.

-¡Strike! –cantó Edward, quien estaba en la posición de pitcher-. Vaya, es la primera que fallas, Rose.

-No he fallado –gruñó ella en respuesta, lanzándole una mirado envenenada a Emmett-. He dado donde quería dar.

Sin poder evitarlo, el aludido estalló en una sonora carcajada y Damon rió con él, seguido del resto de la familia, incluida la rubia. Cuando al fin Emmett logró parar de reír, le dio una amistosa palmadita a Damon en el hombro y regresó a su posición en la base donde se había detenido en la anterior jugada.

El chico Cullen, que había tenido un comienzo difícil con el novio de Rosalie, ahora no paraba de picarse y gastarse bromas con él. La relación de Emmett con la rubia terminó hacía mucho y ya no la miraba de ese modo, pero no podía evitar seguir siendo sobreprotector con ella, sobre todo después de la relación tan difícil que tuvo esta con Royce. Emmett solo quería protegerla, alejarla de cualquier tío que fuese malo para ella y que pudiese hacerle daño, por eso había sentido ese rechazo inicial hacia Damon; pero solo le hacía falta ver cómo el chico la miraba para saber lo mucho que la amaba.

Cuando el partido volvió a retomarse, Damon se dedicó a contemplar a los jugadores, observando qué era esa habilidad que les hacían especiales y diferente con respecto al resto. Rosalie nunca fallaba un lanzamiento bajo, los cuales eran todo un desafío de atrapar para el equipo contrario. Por su parte, Jasper era el mejor bateando a larga distancia, mientras que Edward era el más rápido y Emmett atrapaba las bolas al vuelo. El matrimonio Cullen pasaba algo desapercibido en el grupo, pero eran bastante ágiles para su edad. Damon era un conjunto de lo mejor de cada uno, lo cual le hacía ser el mejor jugador de todos los presentes.

-Mi hombre-cuervo –presumió Rosalie de él cuando el chico atrapó una bola alta en el aire con una habilidad que ni en la liga profesional.

Cuando Jasper salió a batear una vez más, volvió a presumir haciendo girar hábilmente el bate de béisbol como hacía siempre antes de cada lanzamiento, como si se tratase de un ritual. A Damon esta peculiar manía o costumbre suya le hacía mucha gracia, por lo que no puedo resistirse a imitarle cuando cambiaron los turnos y le tocó balear a él. Lo cierto es que el chico lo hizo con gran destreza, casi tanta como el propio Jasper. Esa pequeña broma de Damon logró atraer la atención de todos, quienes rieron divertidos con las caras burlonas que puso mientras realizaba los movimientos. Incluso Jasper le rió la gracia con mucho gusto.

Finalmente, el equipo de Damon fue el que acabó ganando. A Rosalie no le gustaba perder nunca, por lo que dijo que la próxima vez jugaría en el equipo de su chico; prometiendo romper así con la norma que ella misma había puesto, esa que decía que había que jugar en el equipo contrario al de la pareja sentimental.

**0000**

Era muy tarde ya cuando Damon y Rosalie abandonaron la casa Cullen rumbo al motel donde se hospedaba el chico.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a pasar la noche? –propuso él mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

-Es muy tarde, Damon. Estoy cansada.

-Con más razón aún, no es bueno que conduzcas tan tarde –insistió este-. No tiene por qué haber sexo, aunque no pondría objeción alguna si es lo que quieres –dijo esto a modo de broma, haciéndola reír levemente-. En serio, _babe_. Me conformo solo con dormir abrazado a ti.

La oferta era tan tentadora que Rosalie no pudo resistirse a la idea de pasar esa noche entre los fuertes brazos del chico.

Tras compartir una relajante ducha juntos, Damon se puso su largo pantalón negro de pijama como única prenda, mientras que la rubia optó por una de las camisetas de mangas cortas de él. Rosalie había dejado ropa suya en uno cajón que el chico le había cedido cuando esta empezó a quedarse a pasar las noches allí, pero siempre solía optar por ponerse la ropa de Damon para pasearse por la habitación, lo cual volvía loco al chico, pues le resultaba increíblemente sexy ver su perfecto cuerpo cubierto tan solo por una prenda suya.

Estando abrazados en la cama, ella comenzó a hacer círculos con los dedos sobre el pecho desnudo del chico en señal clara de nerviosismo.

-¿Estás bien, Rose? –le preguntó él dándole un dulce beso en la coronilla mientras la apretaba más a su cuerpo-. Te noto distraída.

-Eso solo que… Creo que es hora de que te cuente algo.

-Claro, _babe_. Lo que quieras.

-No es tan fácil de decir, nunca se lo he contado a nadie.

-¿Y estás segura de que me lo quieres contar a mí?

-Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida, quiero compartir esto contigo.

-En ese caso, me tienes aquí para oírte, consolarte o ayudarte en lo que necesites.

Rosalie se apretó a él con más fuerza y le dio un cariñoso beso en el pecho en señal de agradecimiento. Por último, tomó aire antes de confesarle su más "oscuro" secreto, el cual era su mayor pesar:

-No puedo concebir hijos –dijo ella con un hilo de voz, tan bajo que Damon tuvo que agudizar el oído para oírlo-. Por eso nunca ha hecho falta que utilizásemos protección.

-¿Estás segura de que no puedes?

-Hace tiempo, cuando aún estaba con Royce, fui al médico creyendo que me había quedado embarazada. Me hicieron pruebas y al final me dijeron que mis ovarios estaban dañados y que no podía concebir.

Damon vio lo mucho que esto le dolía a la chica, por lo que la abrazó con fuerza para transmitirle su apoyo.

-¿Nunca se lo has contado a nadie? –le preguntó él con voz dulce, mientras le acariciaba el cabello-. ¿Ni siquiera a tu familia?

-Mi mayor ilusión había sido siempre tener hijos… Y no puedo.

-No es nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte –intentó animarla Damon-. Además, aún te queda la opción de adoptar, ¿no? Cualquier niño estaría encantado con tener una madre tan buena y cariñosa como tú.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó ella incorporándose levemente para mirarle a los ojos.

-Jamás te mentiría, preciosa –le aseguró él acariciándole el rostro con ternura-. A ti no.

Rosalie sonrió ampliamente por sus palabras y le dio un beso romántico en agradecimiento.

-Te amo –le confesó ella por primera vez.

Damon iba a corresponder a su declaración, quiso hacerlo, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios. La chica, viendo su conflicto interno, le dio un casto beso en los labios para demostrarle que no pasaba nada, que podía esperar a que él estuviese seguro para decírselo, que no había presión alguna.

Durante el resto de esa noche, el chico la mimó con dulces besos y caricias para hacerle sentirse mejor, para hacerle sentirse querida. Rosalie acabó quedándose dormida entre sus fuertes brazos, aquellos que prometían protegerla de todo.

**0000**

Damon necesitaba desahogarse y hablar de sus sentimientos con alguien. Curiosamente, había muchas personas ahora en su vida con las que se sentía cómodo hablando, pero la mayoría de ellos eran Cullen o Hale y no creía oportuno hablar con estos sobre lo que le rondaba la cabeza en ese momento, pues en su mayor parte era Rosalie. Por eso, fue al bar donde se solía reunir con su mejor amigo Alaric, quien era su mayor confidente, y le puso al día sobre todo lo que había ocurrido desde la última vez que le vio.

-Me dijo que me quería –le contó Damon-. Y yo me quedé ahí, mirándola como un pasmarote sin saber qué decir.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-No lo sé… Creo que aún amo a Elena, pero a veces es como si me obligase a tener esos sentimientos cuando pienso en ella.

-¿Y qué hay de Rosalie?

Días atrás, Alaric había conocido a la joven porque Damon se llevaba tan bien con él y eran tan buenos amigos que el chico quiso que este conociese a su "novia", aunque prefirió no pensar en lo que le llevó a hacer eso. Alaric, por su parte, había sido claro testigo de lo buena pareja que resultaban ser y de los fuertes sentimientos que procesaban el uno por el otro.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –preguntó Damon sin entender, o más bien fingiendo no hacerlo.

-Dime qué sientes por la rubia –le animó su amigo a hablar de sus sentimientos.

-Me gusta. Mucho.

-Vamos, ¿cuándo vas a reconocer que te estás enamorando?

-No estoy seguro de lo que significan mis sentimientos hacia ella.

-Sí que lo sabes, lo que pasa es que te da miedo abrir tu corazón otra vez al amor y volver a acabar herido.

-Rosalie es fantástica… -reconoció Damon, en voz baja porque esas palabras significaban mucho más de lo que decían.

-Pues no pierdas el tiempo pensando en otra y dedica cada momento de tu vida a ser feliz junto a tu fantástica chica.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Ya solo quedan tres capítulos para acabar el fic. Muchas gracias por leerlo! :)**


	8. Capítulo 8

_08_

Royce no volvió a decir o hacer nada contra Damon y Rosalie, al menos no que el chico supiese, ya que sabía que si hubiese ocurrido algo, ella no se lo diría. Por lo que no había nada que impidiese que la pareja disfrutase plenamente de su feliz y extraña relación.

Damon y Rosalie salieron a pasear por Forks aprovechando que el día era soleado. Ella iba abrazada a él y este le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo para pegarla más a su cuerpo. Mientras caminan, no paraban de robarse besos y caricias. Lucían muy felices y así era exactamente cómo se sentían. La pareja estaba compartiendo un intenso beso cuando el teléfono de él comenzó a sonar y les interrumpió.

-¿Qué ocurre, Damon? –se preocupó ella al verle tan pálido al ver quién llamaba.

-Es Elena –dijo este con un hilo de voz.

-Cógelo –le animó la rubia, pensando que era buena idea que el chico se enfrentase a su pasado.

El chico asintió y aceptó la llamada.

_-¡Damon, gracias a Dios!_ –dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea que parecía estar muy alterada.

-Elena, cálmate. ¿Qué ocurre?

_-Es Stefan, discutimos y se largó sin llegarse nada siquiera con él. Ni ha sabido nada de él en días, Damon. Estoy muy preocupada._

-¿Le has llamado?

_-¡Pues claro! Pero nunca responde. Damon, por favor, necesito tu ayuda. Te necesito._

El chico sintió un escalofrío que lejos estaba de la satisfacción al oír esas últimas palabras de Elena.

-Está bien, intentaré llamar a Steff.

_-No –_se apresuró ella a negar-_, mejor dime dónde estás y voy a verte._

Por primera vez desde que empezó esta conversación con Elena, el chico miró a Rosalie directamente a los ojos consultándole con la mirada, a lo que esta respondió dedicándole una leve sonrisa en señal de apoyo. Antes de volver a hablar, Damon acarició el rostro de la rubia para darse fuerzas:

-Estoy en Forks –le informó a su interlocutora telefónica-. Luego te mando la localización exacta.

_-Genial, estoy impaciente por verte._

El tono de voz de la chica parecía casi insinuante o, al menos, a Damon se lo pareció. Todo esto de la pelea con Stefan y que insistiese en reunirse con él, le sonaba extraño; pero una parte de él, una parte muy pequeña y oculta en lo más hondo de su corazón, deseaba volver a ver a Elena con todas sus fuerzas.

**0000**

En lo que casi pareció un tiempo récord, Elena se presentó en Forks. Damon le informó a Rosalie que había quedado con ella en un bar para hablar. La rubia, pensando que el chico necesitaba hacer esto solo, le animó a ir y se despidieron con un intenso beso.

Nada más verle entrar, Elena se lanzó a los brazos de Damon y le abrazó con fuerza. Él correspondió el abrazo, aunque con menos emoción.

-¿Sabes algo de Stefan? –preguntó él sin dar rodeos, ya que estaba algo preocupado por su hermano.

-No exactamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No sé a dónde fue ni quise saberlo.

-Pero dijiste…

-Te mentí –le interrumpió la chica-. Es cierto que discutimos, que rompimos y se fue. Pero no estoy aquí para que me ayudes a buscarle.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

-Por ti.

Damon no podía dar crédito a lo que oían sus oídos. Tantos años luchando por tener a la chica y, ahora que casi la había olvidado, ella aparece.

-Corté con Stefan porque me di cuenta de que nunca le quise realmente –explicó ella-. Era un amor adolescente, pero no había pasión. No tenía con él esa conexión que sentía contigo. Cuando te fuiste, intenté convencerme de que era lo mejor para todos, pero me equivoqué. Te quiero de vuelta, Damon. Te quiero en mi cama y en mi vida. Solo a ti.

El chico seguía sin reaccionar, cosa que aprovechó ella para arrimarse más.

-Elena, yo… -murmuró él con voz cansada debido a la lucha interna que le estaba agotando física y mentalmente-. Estoy con otra persona.

-Bueno, tampoco es que esperase que dejases de acostarte con otras. Han pasado meses, y tú eres muy fogoso, necesitas desahogarte de vez en cuando.

Damon alucinó por su comportamiento, pues en ese momento se parecía más a la prima de esta, Katherine Pierce, que a la chica de la que se creyó enamorado. Las malas influencias eran lo que tenían.

-No, Elena, no lo entiendes. Estoy saliendo con alguien.

Ella parpadeó confusa, pues no se esperaba eso.

-¿A qué te refieres con "_salir_"? ¿Como novios o algo así?

-Sí, algo así –afirmó Damon, queriendo decirle que tenía novia pero sin poder, ya que Rosalie y él nunca le habían puesto nombre a su relación.

-¿Y la prefieres a ella antes que a mí? –le acusó la chica, incapaz de creer en tal absurda idea.

-Ella por lo menos no ha jugado con mis sentimientos haciéndome creer amado para luego arrojar mi corazón al suelo como si fuese basura.

-Estás resentido, entiendo, pero sé que aún me amas. Podemos intentarlo y será increíble. Te lo prometo.

Como el chico no reaccionaba, ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y presionó sus labios con los de él. Damon le correspondió por un momento por pura inercia, pero paró de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque fue demasiado tarde, pues oyó cómo caía una bandeja al suelo y, al girarse para ver lo ocurrido, vio a Rosalie mirándole con ojos llorosos. La chica le dedicó una breve disculpa a la camarera con la que había tropezado y salió corriendo del local sin mirar atrás, pese a que Damon corrió tras ella y gritó su nombre.

Elena salió del bar poco después y fue caminando tranquilamente hacia Damon, sin afectarle lo más mínimo lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Esa era tu chica? –preguntó ella curiosa-. Pues sí que tiene malos humos…

Damon se giró para encararla y la miró con furia.

-Lárgate, Elena. No pienso volver a caer en tus redes.

-Me ha gustado este pueblucho. Estaré por aquí un tiempo, por si cambias de opinión.

Elena dio media vuelta para irse y dejó solo en medio de la calle a un Damon destrozado. No por ella, sino por Rosalie.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**N/A: para este fic he tomado una versión exagerada de la Elena de las primeras temporadas de TVD, aquella que no sabía lo que sentía realmente por Damon pero que aún así se dejaba besar por él o ella misma le besaba y luego las consecuencias eran hundir al chico en la mierda cuando ella decía que a quien amaba era a Stefan. A esa faceta de Elena que tanto odié durante las primeras tres temporadas, es la que he plasmado aquí, añadiéndole una muy mala influencia de Katherine. Elena tenía que ser la mala, sino esta historia sería Delena y no Dosalie.**


	9. Capítulo 9

_09_

Damon se pasó horas intentando contactar con Rosalie, pero esta le colgaba siempre y seguramente borraba sus mensajes de voz sin oírlos. El chico incluso se presentó en su casa, pero por mucho que llamase, nadie abría.

Como última y única opción que le quedaba, fue al taller Cullen sin tener éxito en su búsqueda. En cambio, sí vio allí a Emmett.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí después de lo que le has hecho a Rose? –le reprochó el chico.

-Emmett, necesito hablar con ella –le pidió Damon desesperado-. Por favor, tengo que arreglar esto. No ha sido más que un error.

-¿Error? ¡Le has partido el corazón!

El chico estaba tan cabreado que Damon hubiera apostado a que le hubiese pegado de no ser por la intervención de Edward.

-Emmett, déjame a solas con él –le pidió este a su hermano, quien accedió a regañadientes.

Al contrario que el grandullón, Edward hizo un alarde de comprensión y se dignó a escuchar la explicación de Damon.

-Necesito hablar con ella –le dijo el chico tras terminar de contarle todo lo sucedido-, pero no para de evitarme.

-Sí, mi prima actúa siempre así cuando hay un problema que no quiere afrontar.

-Tienes que ayudarme, Ed. Solo necesito un par de minutos con ella, los suficientes para hacer que me escuche.

-Te ayudaré –le prometió él-, pero no vuelvas a cagarla.

**0000**

Edward le preparó una encerrona a Rosalie y reunió a la pareja una noche en el taller, haciéndole creer a la chica que había saltado la alarma antirrobos y que debían ir allí urgentemente.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Rose, déjame explicarme –le suplicó el chico-, por favor…

-No quiero oír tus excusas –se negó ella, demasiado enfadada con él como para permitirle eso-. Traicionaste mi confianza, algo que nunca debí haberte dado. Sabía que enamorarme de ti era un error, pero aún así fue tan estúpida como para hacerlo.

Damon, cabreado por que no le dejase explicarse y porque le creyese una persona tan despreciable, acabó estropeándolo todo en lugar de arreglarlo.

-¡Sí, debiste haberte alejado de mí antes! –gritó él furioso consigo mismo más que con ella-. No soy el tipo de tío que merece ser amado. No soy buena persona. Y no voy a cambiar jamás.

-Pues entonces, está todo dicho. Esto ha acabado –dijo ella sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, ya que de lo contrario no podría hacer lo que estaba haciendo-. Lo nuestro ha acabado.

-Rose…

-Ya tienes arreglado tu maldito coche, ¡así que vete! Vete con el amor de tu vida y no vuelvas jamás.

Decir esto último le resultó casi imposible a la chica, pero supo mantener el tono de su voz a raya, pues sentía cómo si tuviese un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar. Esas palabras le habían dolido más de lo que pensaba y mucho más de lo que parecía.

Sin dejar de mirar al suelo, Damon asintió en silencio y abandonó el lugar. Y, justo en ese momento, ella dejó que sus lágrimas se derramaran sin control.

**0000**

Rosalie llevaba sintiéndose muy enferma desde hacía unos días. Todo le daba náuseas, a penas comía y vomitaba con frecuencia. Por esa razón, decidió acudir al médico.

-Enhorabuena, señorita Hale –le felicitó el doctor-, está usted embarazada.

"_¿¡Qué!?"_ gritó ella mentalmente incrédula, _"¿Embarazada?"_

-Creo que ha habido un error, doctor –dijo ella con voz temblorosa-. Un ginecólogo me informó hace años que no podía concebir hijos.

-Las posibilidades eran muy reducidas, pero eso no significaba que no fuese posible.

Rosalie se quedó atónita al oír esas palabras y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de la emoción.

-¿Está usted diciendo en serio que estoy embarazada? –preguntó ella ilusionada.

-Estoy un 100% seguro de que está embarazada –le sonrió el doctor, feliz al verla tan emocionada por la noticia.

-¿Y mis problemas de concepción hacen que el embarazo sea peligroso?

-Todo embarazo es peligroso durante la primera fase de gestación, pero no quiere decir que usted vaya a sufrir un aborto.

-Así que… ¿Voy a tener un bebé? –volvió a preguntar aún sin creérselo, recibiendo un asentimiento del doctor como respuesta-. Un bebé…

Rosalie salió del hospital abrazando contra su pecho la ecografía de su bebé, aquella donde solo se veía un pequeño destello de un tamaño tan diminuto que era apenas perceptible, pero era su bebé. La chica sintió unas ganas locas de contarle la increíble noticia a Damon, pero luego recordó que la última vez que había hablando con este, ella le había dejado y no quería que él pensase que tenía algún tipo de obligación para con el bebé solo porque la hubiese dejado embarazada.

**0000**

Damon entró en el bar donde siempre se reunía con Ric, pues necesitaba hablar con un amigo. Este, que no le había visto desde hacía unos días, se preocupó al verle tan abatido.

-¿Cómo va eso, colega? –le preguntó el hombre-. ¿Todo bien con Rosalie?

-No, no va nada bien. Hemos discutido.

Alaric le pidió a la camarera una botella de Bourbon, sabiendo que eso era lo que necesitada al chico en ese momento.

-Háblame de ello –le animó a su amigo, sirviéndole un vaso de alcohol.

Tras beber de una vez su vaso de Bourbon, Damon comenzó a contarle todo lo ocurrido con Rosalie y el malentendido con Elena.

-¿Has intentado hablar con Rosalie para arreglar las cosas? –le preguntó Ric, quien le escuchó muy atento.

-Lo intenté.

-¿Y cómo fue?

-Acabamos discutiendo –murmuró el chico muy arrepentido por su actitud-. Dije cosas que no quería decir…

-Ese es vuestro problema, tío. Tenéis personalidades muy fuertes y ninguno dais el brazo a torcer ni reconocéis que habéis cometido un error.

-¿Y qué hago ahora?

-No puede haber dos alfas en una relación, Damon –le explicó su amigo-. Tarde o temprano, alguno de los dos tendrá que ceder.

-¿Y si ninguno lo hace?

-Pues entonces no duraréis mucho como pareja.

Al chico le encantaba que Rosalie quisiese tomar el control, y sabía que a ella también la gustaba que él luchase por lo mismo. Ellos tenían un juego sobre quién llevaba la voz en su relación y Damon no veía que eso pudiese ser algo malo. No hasta ahora, cuando su orgullo pudo con él y le llevó a discutir con Rosalie. Por ello, el chico aceptó el consejo de Alaric, decidido a cambiar las cosas con la rubia.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Que Rosalie se quedase embarazada es uno de los motivos por los que quise que esta historia fuese un AU con ellos humanos. En Crepúsculo hemos visto cómo la chica lo pasa fatal ante la idea de no poder ser madre, algo que había deseado desde siempre. Por eso quise concederle esa ilusión. Además, no me puedo resistir a la idea de ver a Damon haciendo de padre *-***

**PD: ya solo queda un capítulo para terminar la historia. Gracias por leerla!**


End file.
